End Game
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: PART FOUR For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. After 150 years of peace, a seemingly suicidal teen marks the beginning of the battle to end all battles. The end was just the beginning. My final trek into the AD:JL section is here!
1. Prologue

End Game 

Well, this is it, the final addition to my series: End Game. And boy do I have a lot in store for you guys. Well, thanks to everyone who's stuck with me throughout this entire series, and I hope to see you all again in another section of this huge site. Well, without further ado, here's End Game.

Prologue 

"Dragons… the greatest of magical creatures. Strong… quick… wise… what else could they want? A long, long time ago, there was one dragon that rose above them all, he was declared their king. His name was Behemoth. Behemoth one day wanted more then what he had, he wanted power, he wanted control… and he got it. Nearly ninety-nine percent of the human population was wiped out do to his lust for control. He almost won. But one human organized what was left of our population and transformed them all, including himself into dragons using dark magic. Our DNA structure was totally changed, we had the ability to morph into dragons when we pleased. How glorious it was, we destroyed Behemoth and all other pure dragons, and changed the course of history.

One day, the human who changed it all had a son: Sirus. He had all the abilities his father was granted: Dragon powers, intelligence, and immortality. But the lust for control lived on, he obtained some of Behemoth's traits, it was dragon nature. He went insane and killed the legendary family he was born into. But one lived… his father, full of anger and hatred towards his son.

Sirus's father studied hard on dragon nature, and what he found frightened him. All dragons… including himself were cursed. Cursed with the need for control, power, and the lust for human extinction. He messed with his DNA, ripping the dragon half of himself out of his soul forever. At last there was a cure, a hope. I am Jacob Halloween, and I am that man. I am the father of Sirus Dragonheart.

I have not ceased my experiments, and I tested the four greatest dragons. I changed myself into The Huntsmaster, a legendary hunter of magical creatures. They managed to defeat me easily. But then, my failed experiment I thought I had contained escaped. I thought surely this would be the end… surely this would destroy them.

I was wrong.

They destroyed Chaos, along with the help with Kaje, a clone I had helped Chaos create to destroy the dragons. He turned on us and joined the dragons, helping along our extinction. I can see it coming… another Behemoth incident is just on the horizon. I have a mission, I have a plan, I will do to the dragons what I did to myself. I will save this world!"

End Chapter 


	2. I I: The Past

Okay, here's how I'm going to do this. As my final story in my series, it WILL be my longest. I'm thinking something around fifty or sixty chapters. I'm not joking. So after every ten or fifteen chapters I'm going to take a break and work on a few other projects of mine, such as the revise of Generation J and a Teen Titan story of mine that I've been trying to start on. Well, here's chapter one.

ooo: Means Flashback

Chapter I: The Past

_Area 51, Midnight_

A black dragon ran through the dimly lit halls of the secret government complex. He dodged every camera, hid from every guard and disabled every laser. "Hey, Johnson!" A man called. The dragon quickly hid in a storage room, listening to the two guards.

"Yes Johnson? (cloning. What will the government do next?)" The other guard responded.

"All the cameras have been disabled, something's not right." He said.

"It's probably just from that spacecraft we picked up, I could go check it if you want."

"Okay." When the dragon was sure they were gone, he ran through the sliding doors and down the highway. He entered a small room with a desk in the center. It had the picture of a pale-blonde haired man and his son with a few papers scattered across a keyboard.

"Project Gamma X…" The dragon said. He created a small ball of fire, which created a dim light for him to read. "Specifications: 'seventeen inch thick reinforced steel plated armor, six inch thick scratch resistant glass, nuclear core, two six foot long soul splitter Katanas, bazooka, built in targeting system, neural interface on head, spine and chest… Warning! In a recent test the Gamma X super-armor had almost caused a nuclear explosion capable of destroying half the planet. Test subject died soon after. It is unclear why this happened, but when tested on young teens -and children who had been snooping around- the armor acted positively and enhanced their strength and intelligence capabilities. It seems the armor acts positively to a recently discovered cell only present in the spinal column of young children and teens, new mission objective is to find a suitable young warrior for the armor… all others shall be disposed of.' No…" The dragon said after reading the paper. "What are they doing…?"

"Now you'll just have to find out." The dragon turned to see General Jacob Halloween behind him. "Long time no see Daniel."

"General." Dan said coldly.

"Oh, come now, don't let the past affect your future. So we had a few bad run-ins with each other, no big deal, right?"

"What are you doing with the Gamma super-armor?" Dan asked.

"Just upgrading it and using it to help me accomplish my goal, nothing much." Halloween said.

"And what would that be?" Asked Dan.

"You'll just have to wait until I unleash the Gamma X super-armor to find out. I suggest you leave… now." Dan flew out the window. "He's going to be the one." Halloween said.

… … … … …

"Dan?" Hannah asked. "You're up early. It's five fifteen." She said.

"Look who's talking." He said as he finished a can of Orange Soda. "I was just… investigating a bit." He said, half lying.

"Oh… investigating what?"

"Just a lead on an old enemy of mine. Before you showed up, I had one man who wanted my head."

"I know you're lying Dan, tell me what's going on. I need to know." Dan sighed and faced Hannah.

"It happened in my first lifetime. I was eleven years old…"

ooo

A young Dan repeatedly blasted several dummies with fireballs while destroying mechanical Goblins and Griffins. He successfully dodged all obstacles that got in his way and destroyed all the others that he could not pass. "You're training is going well, young one." An old Jake got up from his seat and walked towards Dan. Dan morphed into his human form. "Soon you will be ready to take on your duties as the American Dragon, as will your sister."

"Grandpa… why do we hide? Why does the world reject us, fear us?"

"Humans have grown a distrust in magical creatures. A long time ago, a war broke out because the king of the magic realm went insane. He had led all magical creatures into war against humans… but some changed themselves into dragons to fight this king. They are our ancestors. Ever since the war was won, we were forced to hide because others thought we might turn out to become just like that ancient king. They hate what they fear, and the fear what they do not understand. But some fight us and hunt us all down… I thought I had ended that long ago. But I didn't. That's why you must train, why you must fight. Because some have decided to fight us in fear… we must defend ourselves, and the magic realm as well. Now lets go, you must rest."

"Okay." Dan walked inside. But unknown to him and Jake, they were being watched. A man in a purple suit of armor jumped from the trees. He took of his helmet and stared at the house.

"Prepare dragons." He said. "I will strike soon." He jumped into the street and disappeared.

… … … … …

"Dan!" Timothy called for his son. "It's time." He said.

"Time for what?" Dan asked, putting down his soda.

"For you to fight. He's here."

"You mean Halloween? The one Grandpa told me about?" He asked.

"Yes." He said. "He's already destroyed half of the city looking for you. You must go, now!"

"What about my sister?"

"She's not here right now. You have to take this guy down alone."

"But I haven't finished my training!" Dan yelled.

"You've learned enough…" Jake said slowly. "You must fight, you must take on your duties as the American dragon now… it is your destiny."

… … … … …

Dan flew into the city and saw Jacob Halloween holding a large staff. "So you've come, American Dragon. It's time you learn that magical creatures don't have a place in our world!" Halloween kicked Dan into a nearby building. "You like that? It's because of this suit I'm wearing… the Gamma super-armor. It will enhance my abilities a hundred fold!" Dan punched Halloween, only to sprain his wrist.

"AH!" He cried in pain.

"Ha. That's it? This will be easier then I thought. You cannot stop the real thing." Halloween was about to stab Dan with his staff, but was caught off guard by a fireball, which did little damage. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Halloween laughed in enjoyment. "How entertaining!" Dan dashed into Halloween headfirst, cracking the super-armor. "What!" Dan Punched Halloween's mask, destroying it.

"I'm stronger then I look." Dan said. "Even with one arm."

"No matter, you shall still die! Omega Beam!" Halloween screamed as his eyes began to glow pink. He then opened his mouth and a ray of plasma went rushing straight for Dan. He ducked and kicked his foe high into the air. "Gahh!"

"Is that it? Is that all your armor can do?" Dan suddenly regained strength in his other arm and began punching the super-armor that protected Halloween.

"You… you will live to regret this!" He screamed.

ooo

"So why do you hate him so much?" Dan sighed and looked as if he was about to cry.

"That wasn't the last I saw of Halloween. He returned several times… but it was what he ended up doing that makes me hate him so much. Did you know I had a little brother at one time?" Dan asked.

"No…"

"He was only three… I was just turned twelve…"

ooo

A young Dan flew through a long cave, which led him to a secret military base. He destroyed every vehicle, computer, and artificial aliens that got in his way. "Halloween!" Dan screamed. "You coward! Show yourself!"

"Come Daniel…" Halloween came down on a platform in front of Dan, in his upgraded Gamma super-armor. "It's time I end this!"

"He was only a child! How could you?" Dan said, a tear coming down his cheek.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Halloween said calmly

"Greater good my fist!" Dan punched Halloween into a broken super-computer, which sent over seven million volts of lightning through his body. "You're insane!"

"Maybe so, but I don't lose sight of my goals." Halloween said. "You creatures are a danger to humanity… I intend to save the human race from total extinction!" Halloween fired his Omega Beam at Dan, which made a direct hit. Dan went flying into a wall of the cave just outside the base. "It all begins with you." Dan sprang up in a burst of flames and repeatedly punched and kicked Halloween, who blocked each move. "How entertaining. You think you can stop me." Halloween punched Dan to the ground then kicked him as he was down. "Worthless," Halloween kicked Dan again. "Die!" Halloween used his nails and attempted to kill Dan, but Dan rolled onto his back and got three long red scars on his back, which looked like stripes.

"Ah!" He screamed as he was hit.

"This is the end, Long."

"Speak for yourself!" Dan hit a button and the floor opened up to a tank of acid, where experiments were being held. "That acid will totally melt every bone in your body. You will die, monster!"

"I think its vice-versa." Halloween warped behind Dan, who slid beneath Halloween's legs and punched him onto the edge of the floor. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed as Dan knocked him fifty feet downward into the acid pit. "And so it begins…" He said as he faded into the pit. Dan then flew out of the cave.

ooo

"He killed your brother…" Hannah said. "No wonder you hate him so much."

"And he hates me. He is a resourceful foe… how he survived so long, I don't know. How he survived that fall, I also don't know. All I know is that he and I are sworn enemies, and that he will stop at nothing to get his way."

END CHAPTER

Whew! That was longer then I expected! Six pages long, my longest yet! Why I did not explain how Dan's little bro died? Well… I'd have to change the rating of this story to do that. And I don't think I want to change the rating… well, till next time.


	3. I II: Gamma X

A question you may ask… how is there a sea in New York? Well, after the several nuclear explosions, a large chunk of land was destroyed, letting in some ocean water… then again that would make it part of the ocean. I think. Oh well, on with the chapter! Chapter II: Gamma X 

Halloween walked through Area 51, checking up on the tests. "Johnson, how are things going?" He asked. Johnson looked at his general.

"We have found him. This child's determination and skill is great, plus he has a grudge against the magical creatures… especially dragons. He's perfect."

"Excellent. Dispose of the other children, if word gets out on what we're doing to soon, we won't be able to continue our extermination." Halloween turned and walked away. _"I won't lose this time, Daniel." _He thought. He walked down the hall and into a small room. Two scientists were watching the stats of a fourteen-year-old teen inside a capsule. "How is my son's recreation going?" He asked. One of the scientists walked towards the general.

"Pretty good, sir. He should be completed within six days."

"Very good. His memories?"

"We're adjusting it now, sir. He will still go by the name Sirus and he will remember the dragons. But he will no longer remember his past wars and affiliations with the Huntsmaster or the Quartet of Shadows. He will think of you as a great father."

"Excellent. Now get back to work." Halloween walked out the door and grinned. "Everything's going according to plan…"

… … … … …

Dan and Hannah were lying down on the beach, watching the tides come in. It was nice having a home near the sea, it was so peaceful, and they always had the most beautiful sunsets. Nothing could be better. "How much longer, Hannah?" Dan asked as he looked at the stars in the sky. "How much longer must we be at war?" He looked at Hannah with a slight grin on his face.

"I don't know. Perhaps this'll all end after we defeat that nutcase." She said. Dan laughed a bit.

"He's not as easy to beat as you think. We barely got away with destroying Sirus for good. He and Sirus are connected some how."

"Maybe. But who knows. I'm going in, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dan and Hannah got up and walked inside.

… … … … …

One Week Later…

"Your mission is simple. Capture Daniel Long, one of the American Dragons. They are threat number 001, and must be dealt with quickly." Halloween said to the child within Gamma X.

"I know master." He responded. Gamma X was a large, thick and bulky armor. It was black with red stripes leading to a round, green crystal in the center of the chest and helmet. It had horns on the helmet and two Soul Splitters, one in its hand at the moment and the other in its sheath on the armor's back. The armor also had the ability to hover up to speeds of 162 MPH, along with a barrier of pure darkness. The child winced a bit as the armor connected itself with his spinal column and head. A visor slid in front of his eyes and he was surrounded in a black aura.

"Now go."

"Yes sir." As the child left, Sirus stepped out from the shadows and behind his father.

"Are you sure he can do it? He doesn't know their true power. You should have sent me."

"I would have, but the armor reacts negatively to dragons. The armor is downloading the data of our past battles against the dragons as we speak, and with his skill and heightened senses, he is truly unstoppable."

"I hope you're right."

… … … … …

From within the deepest recesses of the earth, two cloaked figures spoke about current matters. "He has completed them both." One spoke. It had a necklace with a stone Phoenix wing on it.

"And thus begins the end of the world." The second said. He also had a necklace; just it had a wolf's tooth on it.

"The doomsday machine is complete…" The first spoke once more.

"And the dragon's fates are sealed. All is ready for elimination." The second said. "Let the extermination… begin."

… … … … …

Gamma X floated through the outskirts of NYC, looking at his destruction. "Four dragons eliminated and not one of them is an American Dragon."

"Have you found them, Zack?" A man asked through the armor.

"No, lieutenant… and its Gamma X now." Gamma X responded.

"What ever you say. Now go into the city, I have a plan…"

… … … … …

"Hannah… can you feel that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah… it's a massive serge of energy… but where's it coming from?" She asked.

"I have a pretty good idea… ready for a fight?"

"Of course." Hannah said. They ran out the door and took flight, making the two miles to NYC in less than ten minutes. "What is that?" Hannah asked, pointing to Gamma X, who was currently fighting Kaelyn and Jake, who had gone into the city for some shopping (They're far away from any store where they live, their entire area is basically a beach and a few trees).

"Gamma X. You know the Gamma super-armor? Well this is it… just its power has been increased one hundred times since the last time I fought it."

"What took you guys?" Kaelyn asked.

"Giant airplanes. Gotta' hate em'." Hannah said.

"At last you arrive, Dragon!" Gamma X said to Dan. The child's voice was changed by the armor, making it seem as if he was an adult. Hannah blasted the armor full force, knocking it back two inches.

"Be a bit careful, Hannah. There's a kid in there." Dan said.

"What!" Hannah, Kaelyn and Jake said simultaneously.

"The armor reacts to a cell only present in the spinal columns of young children and teens. Anyone older dies within seconds."

"How do you know all this?" Jake asked. Dan dodged a blast of fire created by Gamma X.

"I'll explain later!" Dan and Jake both dashed into Gamma X head first, knocking it down. Hannah and Kaelyn then attacked from the sky, launching a ball of fire and lighting towards Gamma X. Jake then pushed Gamma X into Dan, who kicked him far into the air, where Hannah froze him and Kaelyn blasted him with a fireball and kicked him downward. "There is now way the armor could survive all that." Dan said. They had now gathered a crowd of people, who watched the amazing assault from wherever they were. As the dust cleared, they were shocked that the armor hadn't even lost a piece of paint.

"Impossible!" Jake exclaimed. "Absolutely impossible!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You amuse me dragons." Gamma X's force field was now clearly seen as a black aura surrounded him (Much like Raven from Teen Titans). "But I am invincible. All I needed was a host, and this child does perfectly." From Area 51 Halloween was amazed at what he had just seen and heard. The armor had a mind of its own!

"All troops, head to New York City immediately! Isolate Gamma X now!" Hundreds of soldiers warped to NYC and surrounded Gamma X.

"More toys to break! This must be my day." Gamma X twirled around and killed all the soldiers with tiny guns inside of its armor. The dragons headed for the armor, now no longer holding back.

"No more holding back, guys! This is it!" The four attacked simultaneously, using all elements: Earth, Fire, Ice and Air (or storm). The massive barrage of elements hit the armor dead-on, but did nothing.

"More entertainment!" Gamma X grabbed Hannah and threw her at Jake. He then jumped into the air and landed on the ground. All two thousand tons created an earthquake with the magnitude of 8 to shake NYC to its core. As the dragons were down, he hovered at incredible speeds behind the dragons and blasted them. "Hua, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dan and Jake quickly jumped up, landing there feet into Gamma X's face as his defenses were down, knocking him back a bit. "Quick little guys, aren't ya?" Gamma X punched them backward. Hannah then noticed something she hadn't seen before: the green crystal on the chest was glowing! She blasted the crystal with a fireball while Dan distracted him, forcing him back into Zack. "Huh…?" He asked. He then warped back to base.

"…" Dan was silent. "Lets go."

… … … … …

"So the armor took full control…" The lieutenant said. "Have this thing fixed now!" He demanded. The scientists came and took the armor away, leaving Zack with the lieutenant.

End Chapter

Uh oh, the armor now thinks for itself… what next? And Sirus has returned? How many times must I bring him back? Find out next time!


	4. I III: Mr Null and Mr Void

You might not see me around here for while. Why? Because I'm patiently awaiting the delivery of my very own copy Kingdom Hearts II! And seeing how once I start a videogame I don't stop until a finish it, I will be gone for a week or so. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Another note, this chapter will be the first of any of my stories that will have anything major to do with aliens. That's right. Those little, green, Mexican, a cappella singing, midgets who were hated across the universe so now they want to destroy it. No, wait, that's something else. I mean those little green men in giant glass plates.

Chapter III: Mr. Null and Mr. Void

"So Gamma X is flawed?" A scientist spoke up, looking at the armor on the table.

"Yes, it is thinking on it own, something must be out of place." Another said.

"Okay then, is it disabled?" He asked.

"Yes, it needs a host, specifically that child."

"I see… let's start then." As the men started to try and disassemble the armor, it began to glow. "Huh?" Gamma X then got up and readied its bazooka and fired. It then broke through the wall and found Zack sleeping. The armor's crystal shattered and four large black tentacles grabbed the boy. He screamed as he woke up to find the armor absorbing him.

"Ah!" He screamed. It was soon silent as the armor fully absorbed the child.

"Hey!" A guard yelled. He began to fire at it, but the bullets bounced off. He screamed as Zack, now Gamma X, grabbed him and threw him into a corner. As he began to get up, a small gun appeared on Gamma X's chest and fired several bullets at the man, killing him.

"There is no escape… the end of the world has come!" Gamma X said, running through a wall of the government complex.

… … … … …

"Warning: Gamma X has escaped! I repeat: Gamma X has escaped! All personal isolate this threat immediately!" Everyone in the facility from guards to lieutenant generals came rushing out with the most powerful weapons they could find. Gamma X soon found himself surrounded in a large storage room, full of tons of old aircraft and weapons, with a bit of alien technology. Live wires were scattered across the floor and there were a few old steel cans of water, which had been rusted shut. There were no lights in the room, the only light was provided by the moon, which could be seen through a large whole in the upper half of the left wall and ceiling.

"Surrender Gamma X, you're surrounded!" A soldier said. There was a rumble and Halloween walked in with the old Gamma super-armor, which may be his only hope to stopping his creation.

"I must say, Gamma X, you have put up a good fight, and you truly are intelligent, but it ends here. I must not let anymore gossip of military weapons gone berserk spread through the media."

"You forget, general, New York City is one of the largest cities on earth, and at this time they are the news media capital of the planet. News will spread whether you like it or not."

"This I know. That is why New York City will be permanently silenced after your destruction."

"You speak as if you can destroy me in that hunk of junk you call my prototype! If this is true, you are sadly mistaken, general." Gamma X dashed towards its prototype and fired its bazooka at it, sending it flying into a wall. Hundreds of tiny guns began firing as Gamma X circled around the military officers, killing them all. "This is the great power that created me? You weak fools rely too much on your stolen Martian technology and aircraft. That's how you created me, isn't it?" Halloween slowly got up and spoke.

"You know too much. If word gets out…"

"You humans truly are pathetic. If I do not bring your destruction upon you all, you yourselves will end up bringing it. You hide what is most important from those who could help you, swallowed up in your own pride, to far gone to care." Gamma X then warped out of the old base, leaving Halloween with the lifeless bodies of his fallen comrades.

… … … … …

Dan and Jake blasted Gamma X simultaneously as he attacked NYC. "Fools. You should know by now that my barrier is unbreakable! Stand back, and watch as I bring my great judgment upon this inferior race!" Gamma X kicked Dan into a building and blasted Jake deep into the ground and flew into the air. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Simulation ended. Congratulations, you have scored an… F - 0."

"Dang it!" Dan yelled as he hit his fist against the wall. "We can't even beat a simulation." He sighed and walked out of the room and grabbed his can of soda from a table. "We've taken down inter-dimensional demons,"

"Sirus Dragonheart," Jake added.

"And the Huntsmaster." Dan finished. "But we can't break a worthless armor?"

"There's more to him then that." Jake said. "I just hope he isn't composed of what I think he is."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Meta-fiber. It's an alien substance that coats any type of metal or steel and makes it nearly unbreakable. Few things can destroy it. Two things can destroy it: The impact of something very large going fast, such as a planet the size of Jupiter made of the same substance, or a crash from somewhere incredibly high up. It is the strongest substance in our universe."

"Alien?"

"Roswell. The Roswell crash was nothing more then a meteor, but what was inside the meteor was what fascinated the government. Inside was the first meta-fiber discovered by man, which was protecting an alien computer chip. If what I'm thinking is correct, then the government used that chip, and that Meta fiber on the Gamma and Gamma X super-armors. That's what makes them so special."

"How do you know all this?"

"I worked in the government for a year or so in a mission of mine. That's when I first heard of your enemy, he was just being promoted to a Colonel by the time a joined. No aliens exist today, though. They brought an end to themselves."

"Gamma X…"

"Gamma was an alien god. Or so they called him. After he died the alien civilization tried to bring him back to life. They were successful but the reincarnation brought an end to them. Our government is just repeating the mistakes of another civilization. Those who don't study their history are doomed to repeat it, Dan."

"Exactly. But if I know Halloween, he did this purposely. He has a great mind… if only he would use it for the right things."

"Guys!" Hannah ran into the hall with a frightened expression on her face. "You'll never believe it… Sirus is back!"

"What!" Dan and Jake asked simultaneously.

"Exactly! He's attacking Washington D.C. as we speak!"

"Lets go!"

… … … … …

Halloween tore through the burning remnants of cars and buildings and appeared behind his son, anger on his face. "Are you trying to get the president to kick me out of the military? What in the world are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry… father. But adjusting my memory? Now don't you think that's a bit to low?"

"So you were faking it."

"Yes. Don't you get it? I am destined to rule this world. Gamma X and your forces are just mere obstacles that I can easily manipulate and eliminate."

"You truly are a mastermind, Sirus. I'm sorry, son, but I'm afraid you won't live to see the next day!" The general wrapped a meta-fiber coated whip around Sirus and kicked him into a burning piece of rubble.

"Very nice. But you forget…" Flaming chunks of metal rose to the air. "I am a master of telekinesis!"

"Ah!" Sirus' father dodged each piece of rubble and sent one back at him, but was surprised when Sirus caught it.

"Nice try, father." At that moment, the three dragons came flying to the scene. "Dragons. We meet at last." The three were confused. "Alas, I ran out of clones. That Chaos was one nasty creature, killing me like that. Oh well. Father over here was stupid enough to revive me. This is the first time we've ever met face to face." This Sirus was different from the others. Instead of grayish silver, it was snow white and he had gold eyes, instead of red like many other forms. He wore a black cloak with a medallion of the star Alpha Centauri on it. Underneath the cloak was a black bodysuit with a white stripe that started at the neck then spilt like a Y onto the arms, and was continued with another stripe that came out of it, which also split like a Y and ended at his black boots. His hands were covered with black gloves and he wore brass knuckles.

"So you are the true Sirus." Jake said.

"Yes. And I have learned well. Father here has been storing much data on your fighting techniques that I had full access to. I would have watched my two favorite clones, Seymour and Skullex, fight you, but I've been running from Chaos for such a long time. Congratulations. You have just helped me in my quest for universal domination!" Jake dashed toward Sirus and attempted to claw him, but he simply stepped out of Jake's way. Dan and Hannah attacked simultaneously with two elements: Fire and Ice. Sirus froze the elemental projectiles in mid air and sent them back to their creators. "From what father's data suggests, you should at least be a tiny bit of a threat. I guess he was wrong."

"I'll be taking my leave now…" Halloween said as he disappeared in a red beam of light.

"Coward." Dan said. He lunged his claw into Sirus, who caught it and twisted his wrist before sending a blast of air into Dan's abdomen, sending him flying into Hannah. Jake dove towards their foe from the air, but was pushed back by a blast of air.

"I am a master of the seven elements: Storm, Fire, Ice, Earth, Darkness, Light, Sky and Void. Anything you can throw at me I can easily parry."

"Parry this!" Dan punched Sirus' face, twisting his opponent's head backwards. Sirus twisted it back in place and left Dan puzzled. Dan didn't have long to grasp the situation however, for he was sent high into the air by a pillar of earth. The large pillar then sprouted two more, which were sent into the abdomens of Jake and Hannah.

"This is just too easy."

"Think so?" Sirus turned to see a dragon that was not in his father's files, Kaelyn.

"Another American dragon? That was unexpected, but it is no threat to me. Die, mortal!" A swirl of Flames and Earth were headed straight for the fourth dragon, whom parried it by flying into the air. Sirus rose to the air as well.

"You're in my element now, Sirus."

"So you have heard of me. No matter, I can take you down, just as I did with the others!"

"We'll see about that!" Kaelyn flew head first into Sirus' abdomen with incredible speed, catching him off guard and sending him back a few feet.

"Good move…" Sirus grabbed Kaelyn's head and pushed her downward, into the ground. "Good, but not perfect."

"I don't believe it…" Kaelyn said. A blast of dark magic then knocked her cold.

"I think I'll spare them for now. They make GREAT entertainment!" Sirus laughed and disappeared in a black void.

End Chapter

Seven. Pages. Long. I really got to stop righting for a while, I'm getting blisters on my fingers! Oh, and about those elements, Storm can also be called Wind, because that's what it is. And as for Sky and Void, Sky I really don't know, I just felt like adding it. Void, however, represents a power few obtain. It can only be called upon by a creature of pure evil. A.k.a. my cat. Or Sirus. And the chapter title, well, Gamma X would be Mr. Null, so take a wild guess on Mr. Void. Till next time.


	5. I IV: Breaker

Notice something different about the chapter title? Since I'll be doing this story in four parts of fifteen chapters, and I'll be starting over from chapter one after each part, I decided to redesign it for the rest of the story so you're not confused.

I - IV:  
_Breaker_

Halloween watched as Chaos' body slowly began to degenerate. "Well my little creation…" He said. "You created one big mess. But it's about time I erase my mistakes. I put my people in danger for my own selfish reasons… no worries though, I'm sure my Chaos 2.0 will turn out better." There was a sound of Chains breaking and the deteriorating body of Chaos leaped at the glass and began to claw at it like a wild animal. "Ha, ha, ha… you make me laugh. The room is made of a special material called meta-fiber, which also covers that glass. When I designed you, I made sure that there was one substance you couldn't break… just in case."

"You may have created me, but you don't control me, human. I will get out of here."

"We'll see about that." Halloween turned and walked away.

… … … … …

Gamma X walked through the desert towards Sirus, who had a grin on his face. "Sirus."

"Gamma. Foolish robot… why do you wish to fight when you have no chance to win?"

"Because you are a threat to my plans."

"Oh, well aren't we the intelligent little machine."

"Shut-up and fight."

"Whatever you say, master." Sirus said sarcastically. Gamma X lunged forward with a soul splitter in his hand.

"Power of the elements: Hikari!" Gamma X's weapon began to change into a long white blade and he slashed repeatedly at Sirus, missing each time.

"That all you got?" Sirus sent a blast of dark magic at Gamma X, which bounced off into the sky.

"That all you got?" Gamma X mocked.

"Annoying little robot! Take this!" Sirus spun around rapidly and created a mini-tornado, which swept up Gamma X and threw him deep into the sand. He got up and returned the attack twice as strong.

"Yama-Arashi!" The large, black wedge-tornado spun Sirus around and around before throwing him into Gamma X.

"Power of the elements: Kaji!" Gamma X's sword went back to normal size and he sliced Sirus across the chest with his flaming sword, leaving a burn and open cut where it hit.

"Gah!" Sirus yelled. "At last a worthy opponent. Dark Reflection!" The attack was sent back to Gamma X. This time, however, his barrier was destroyed and his arm began to catch fire.

"How…?" Gamma X asked as the fire disappeared.

"I read your blueprints. I know your weaknesses and weak points."

"Yes, but with this human child I have evolved beyond many of them. I also have a few new tricks! Gamma Storm!" Dark clouds gathered around Sirus and unleashed thousands of lightning bolts were sent at him, all of which were repelled by a barrier of light.. "Huh?"

"What? You thought I was a sage of darkness, didn't you? Nope, I may have surrendered my soul to evil, but I still have a few light tricks up my sleeve. Like this one!" Gamma X was blinded and everything went white as Sirus jumped over Gamma X then kicked him into the sand from behind. The robotic armor hovered into the air and circled Sirus. He then began to split into several more as he got faster and faster, the sand now blocking Gamma X from view. The sound of hatches opening was heard as thousands of black pellets collided with Sirus, each one releasing seven hundred volts of electricity into his body.

"Raikou!" As the dust cleared a bolt of lightning struck Sirus, forcing him to his knees. As he slowly got up, Gamma X, who now had a large gun in his hand, knocked him down once more with a blast of ice.

"I think its time for the power of the Dark Dragon!"

"No! You fool, if you unleash that much power you'll lose control!" Gamma X said. Sparks began to bounce off his body from the power being released from Sirus's body. Flames engulfed Sirus as a large Black dragon appeared. It had a wingspan of over twenty-five feet and large claws designed for shredding through almost anything. His chest was a deep shade of crimson and he had purple stripes on the back of his legs, arms, and on his tail. His hair was turned from white to a deep crimson and his eyes began glow red. His tail grew a large spike on the tip, as powerful as an ancient samurai's blade, and two small, curved horns came out of his forehead, accompanied bye a gold eye in between them. His teeth were nearly two inches long and he also had two tongues rather than one. "No!" Sirus lunged forward with an insane look on his face and grabbed his opponent before throwing him into a rock. He then jumped in the air and crashed down on Gamma X like a meteor, covered in purple flames.

"De… stroy!" Gamma X was surprised; the Dark Dragon had just damaged him!

"Impossible! Unless he collided with my body with the force of a large planet, he'd have to be covered in meta-fiber… What other powers do you hide, dragon?" The Dark Dragon roared ripped through the three feet of sand and tore the ground in half, having the sand fall through the hole like water going down a drain. While Gamma X was being sucked in, The Dark Dragon took flight and flew the one-mile to NYC. People ran screaming as the large black dragon appeared, casting his shadow over them. Dan and Kaelyn, who had happened to be grocery shopping, watched in awe at the thing.

"What is that?" Kaelyn asked.

"I don't know… but he could be coming for us. Ready for a fight?" Dan asked. Kaelyn was surrounded in wind and transformed into a dragon. "I'll take that as a yes." Dan was then swallowed by flames and took flight as well.

"Destroy!" The Dark Dragon blasted the two a pillar of fire, which shot out of its mouth. "Destroy! Destroy! DESTROY!" It screamed. While Kaelyn struggled to get off the ground, the fire just went around Dan. The Dark Dragon looked puzzled, and clawed him with anger and rage, missing.

"Like that? I've mastered my element. In words you could understand, fire can't hurt me." The monster's eyes then went from red to light blue and pillars of ice shot out of the ground. As his eyes went purple, a small black hole absorbed Dan before he reappeared in a flash of light, hitting the ground. The Dark Dragon's now golden-yellow eyes began to glow brighter as lasers followed the two wherever they went.

"We've got nowhere to run!" Kaelyn said, appearing beside Dan.

"This guy won't let us near him, and if he keeps switching elements like that, we'll never touch him!" Kaelyn screamed as a gust of wind blasted her into The Dark Dragon. "Kaelyn!" Dan quickly took flight and grabbed Kaelyn before she was engulfed with flames. The Dark Dragon angrily clawed at Dan, knocking him into the ground. He quickly got up and blasted the massive enemy with a large fireball before taking to the sky again. As Dan climbed onto the nose of the huge monster, he began to glow white and shrink. Dan jumped off and watched as the Dark Dragon shrunk into Sirus, who was unconscious. "Sirus." Dan said, a disgusted look on his face. Sirus slowly awoke.

"American Dragons." He said.

"Sirus." Kaelyn said.

"I've no time to fight… I must rest."

"The mighty Sirus Dragonheart doesn't want to fight?" Kaelyn said.

"How could you two understand? I must be taking my leave now… till next time, fools."

End Chapter

This chapter is the shortest I've written since the prologue, only four pages. I'll be introducing two new characters next time I update, including the reintroduction of Bane. Yep, your favorite mercenary is back, and he's got yet another score to settle with some more old 'friends'…


	6. I V: Enter, Marx

This chapter won't only be another Bane centered one, but I'll also be revealing many things about his past and an organization that threatens his family, and his legacy. 

ooo flashback

I - V _  
Enter, Marx_

Bane, blindfolded, cut down several tall wooden poles and trees. Three ninjas appeared behind him, but he turned and cut through their torsos with his silver blade, forcing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. He then turned and spun around gripping his blade tightly and cut through several more poles, which had shot out of the ground. He yelled in Japanese and slashed upward, slicing through a large stone block before turning in mid air and blocking several bullets with his shining sword. He hit the ground without a sound and ran through a small forest with two blades, destroying several ninjas and poles. He disappeared then reappeared on the far right of the small forest and destroyed a generator. A buzzer sounded and an old man walked towards Bane as he took off his blindfold. "Very good, young one. You have learned much since I began to train you…" The old man coughed. "You have finished your training just in time, Timothy… I am dying very slowly… soon my legacy will come to an end."

"I am no longer Timothy, Master. I took on my family's job and name. I am Bane, now."

"But to me, you are still the small boy who came to me when you had no where left to run. To me, you are still young Timothy."

"…" Bane was silent. "I must be going. The Federation is still out there, and I can't let them continue to wreak havoc upon my family any longer." The old man smiled.

"I understand. Now go, do what you must… your destiny awaits you." Bane bowed and disappeared.

… … … … …

Bane arrived at a small house on a small cliff near the Pacific Ocean. He smiled slightly and walked forward. "I'm home…" He said quietly. He opened the door and saw that everything was dark and covered in dust. "How long has it been… how long has it been since I left this place? I don't even know why I'm here… the memories are too much to bare, and its not like I have anything left to take." Bane reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Hm?" He read words written on the paper slowly. It said, 'Third door, knock twice, take…' it stopped there. "How did that get there?" He tossed the paper aside and walked back outside, most likely never to return.

ooo

"Mommy!"

ooo

Bane stopped. "Marx." Bane turned to see his arch-nemesis standing before him. He wore a black and white bodysuit with a dark-blue belt around his waist. His chest had a strange symbol on it, a sun, one side was black and the other was white. He had to swords in their sheaths on his back, with two more at his sides. His face was scarred and he had a mechanical right eye, but it was too realistic looking to really notice. He had little hair and a small black mustache and a short goatee.

"Bane. You have learned much in your training."

"Only your presence could bring back that moment… the moment that I stood helplessly watching as you killed my family."

"Come on, Bane, you and I are in the same business. I was paid good money to kill them. Besides, look how much stronger its made you!" Marx said, a smirk on his face.

"If anger and hatred every time I hear your name is strength, then yes, you have made me stronger!" Bane lunged forward with his sword, attempting to kill Marx, who stepped aside.

"I thought you'd have learned by now: The warrior who fights with anger and hatred is destined to fall. You're father was a fool; he made the same mistakes as you! You're legacy is one of failures!" Bane angrily attacked his opponent, missing yet again.

"I see what you're doing… and it won't work!" Bane repeatedly slashed Marx, who dodged each swing and grabbed his blade, breaking it. Bane repeatedly kicked Marx and ran up him like Jackie Chan up a wall before spinning in the air and coming downward like a ton of bricks, hitting Marx in the head. Marx then grabbed Bane's arm and twisted it before pushing him into a thorn bush. "Take this!" Bane grabbed another sword from nowhere and attacked Marx, but he successfully dodged the blade. Marx threw his swords on the ground and successfully pulled off a kick, which hit Bane directly in the head. He struggled to get up but was pushed down by Marx, who now had his foot resting on Bane's back.

"You lose. I would kill you now, as I did with your family, but I have some important business to attend to." In a second, Marx was gone, and left Bane to grasp the situation.

"Sir, we have some news." Bane's watch said.

"What is it?"

"We have reason to believe that the billionaire Peter Marx will be assassinated today while giving a speech in front of the new park in NYC." Bane grinned.

"Then I guess we better make sure it happens."

… … … … …

Two bodyguards escorted the billionaire Peter Marx out of his large white limousine. Hundreds of people cheered as the mayor's close friend walked up to the stage, with the mayor anxiously awaiting him. "Peter, I would like to thank you for this new park." The mayor said to Marx.

"Anything for the children." Bane scoffed from within a tree. What a liar this man was. He sure didn't seem to care about the children when he killed Bane's parents. He had a green and brown bodysuit on, to make him blend in more. He prepared his sword in case the information was fake and sat in waiting. As Marx was about to cut the ribbon blocking the people from the park, there was an explosion and Marx along with the mayor flew into a wall. A large bulky, gray skinned, scarred, man came in, carrying a large axe, with a red ninja behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mister Peter Marx! You'll pay for what you did to me!" Bane was stunned at who these two men was, and jumped from the tree to the ground.

"Axe." Bane said, a disgusted look on his face. "I wouldn't normally team up with the likes of you, but…" Bane and Axe lunged forward. Marx jumped out of the way and two men saved the mayor.

"Lets get out of here, now!" Marx screamed. As he approached his limousine, he saw it burning.

"Hello Marx." The red ninja grabbed Marx by the neck and burned his opponent.

"Gah!" Marx pulled away and kicked the ninja, missing.

"You hurt more people then you know." The ninja punched Marx to the ground. "And you know millions." Bane then jumped out from the burning wreckage and punched Marx' face. Axe picked Marx up by his shirt and looked at him.

"Nighty night little man." Axe threw Marx into a wall that surrounded the park.

"Lets go." Marx said. The two bodyguards took their bruised master and left by helicopter, leaving Axe, Bane, and the ninja alone.

"Now, about you, Bane…" Axe cracked his knuckles.

"Another day, you big galoot."

"Hey!" Before Axe could grab Bane, he was gone, as was the ninja. "Grr… I'll get you yet!"

… … … … …

"Master," A butler said, cleaning some dirt off Marx' face. "Why didn't you fight?"

"You think I'd want my other life to be revealed to the public? No. I'm just relieved to know that nobody saw me escape from that explosion."

"You put on a good act."

"Thank you." Marx walked into his room.

… … … … …

Bane watched the billionaire from the shadows of the billionaire's own corners. When he was sure Marx was gone, he jumped from the corner to the ceiling, clinging to it like a fly would. He carefully crawled through the hallway and into a closet, grabbing a mask from a bag on the top shelf. It was made from steel, reinforced with hardened meta-fiber for when Marx served in the military. One side was black, and the other was white (Think Slade's mask from T.T. only black and white and with holes for two eyes, not one). "That's all I need. Now to reveal him to the public." Bane grabbed a small camera from his pocket and began sending signals to several satellites, broadcasting him and everything he was seeing across the globe on every channel and radio station. "Hello. You may not know me, but I know you. All of you. What I am doing is a great service to our country. What you are seeing is the other half of billionaire Peter Marx. Don't be deceived; he has been fooling all of you for many years. Don't believe me?" Bane took off his mask and revealed a large scar underneath his right eye. "I'm lucky. I survived when he killed my family, when he killed everyone close to me, and my parents. He is a psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Gah!" From in his room Marx was having a heart attack. There was a knock at his door and Bane came crashing in.

"Boo." Marx grabbed his sword and prepared to destroy Bane.

"You! How dare you, you little…! You got your gall kid. I let you live the first time, but this time I'm taking you out!" Bane grinned.

"Camera's still on, big-boy. I'm sure that's all the proof you need." Bane said to the tiny camera. Marx lunged forward and destroyed the camera. "I have no reason to stay here, once the police come, I'll be arrested too. Till next time. Maybe." Bane disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"GGGRRRAAAHHHHHH!" Marx screamed in anger as the police broke into his house.

… … … … …

"So the mighty Peter Marx has been arrested, and his Federation disbanded… how… saddening. He was a powerful ally. And to think it took a child to bring him down." Halloween sipped his coffee. "And to think he used to be a general of my ranks. He couldn't even anticipate Bane's next moves. How pathetic. Johnson, bring Gamma X here, now!" The large robot was brought to the four star general. He threw his coffee at the two Johnsons. "You idiots! This is a fake! Now go, find the original!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're coming Down, Gamma X."

End Chapter

More coming soon! Next chapter will deal mainly with Dan and Hannah, as I will bring back even MORE past enemies! Its an all out free-for-all! We have Halloween, Gamma X, Chaos, Peter Marx, Sirus Dragonheart, the new guy from Bane's past, Axe, and now I'll be bringing even more into the picture! Till next update, see you!


	7. I VI: Demons

I – VI

_Demons_

Dan lay on his bed, looking at the rain, which relentlessly pounded the ground. Lightning flashed across the black skies and thunder boomed loudly from above as he began to think about his past demons. The demons which took control of him. The demons which Chaos had cursed him with. The demons that almost ended life on earth. "I am a curse. That's all I'll ever be."

"Curse? Oh no, no, no." A shadow walked out of Dan's wall. Dan's shadow. Dan looked slightly puzzled at his shadow. The shadow then turned into a rather familiar one.

"Chaos. You're dead."

"Physically, yes. But within in you I have planted a seed… a seed which is quickly growing into a plant. A plant which will destroy you, and everyone you love. And when it is fully grown, it will become my new body. Within you it is controlling you. I know those thoughts you have. Those evil thoughts. Sometimes you just want to let your anger out on your friends. You can't control your temper in battle, can you, Daniel?" Dan was silent. If the shadow had a face, it would most likely be grinning. "It's what fuels you. Rage. Pain. Loss. It all strengthens you. And once your power is at its peak I will return. I will return and claim my new body!"

"No!" Dan through a wooden chair at the wall, which shattered on impact. This drew Jake's attention and he rushed into Dan's room. The shadow then returned to the form of Dan and panted as he did.

"Dan. Come here." Jake said. Dan followed Jake into the hall. "What's wrong with you? I can feel your hate in battle, you're throwing things into walls, you're having fits of pure hate, what's happened?"

"I'm just… not feeling myself. Just leave me be." Dan went back into his room and locked his door.

"What is wrong with that kid…" Jake wondered.

"Well if you really want to know, just ask." A white portal opened, and Fate stepped out.

"Fate." Jake said.

"Dan told you the truth. He isn't feeling himself, and he may never be the way he used to again. Remember his curse? The one I had released him of?"

"Yes."

"It seems my powers could only keep it away for a small period of time. Jake, this is scaring me. Wicked forces are hard at work to claim Dan as their own. Not even my power can hold them back… they've already begun claiming others as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Him. He's back. His life is hanging by a thread, but he seems stronger than ever. He wants Dan back."

"Back?"

"Dan is not human. Not fully, at least. He has a demon within him. A very small one that He created, and it is tearing Dan apart. His birth was never meant to be… I tried to stop it. But He was too strong for me. Even then He overpowered me, and let Dan's birth happen. Dan is one of us… one of the great beings that rule over everything. We consist of 9 members: Order, Pain, Joy, Sadness, Light, Kaje, Suffering, Chaos, and Evil… evil would be your grandson, Jake. Dan is born of Chaos, he is born of evil."

"I don't believe it…"

"Believe it. Dan's victories were staged. Chaos wanted Dan to be stronger. Its only a matter of months before Dan's power reaches its peak, and his suffering comes to an end, as Chaos steels his body and destroys us all. I tried to prevent this, and I've tried to hid the truth from you all, but I have no choice. I have seen it happen over and over again. You will all die at the feet of Chaos, and everything will come to an end."

"There is no preventing this… is there?"

"There is one. But you won't do it. You must kill him. Destroying him would destroy the demon, which would put an end to all this, and give you a 1 chance of destroying Chaos for good."

"Why… why is Chaos getting so strong?" Jake yelled.

"There is your answer. This world is evil, and full of hate. Do you think it's a coincidence that all these villains are returning? Do you think it's a coincidence that the world is more evil then before? No. As you hate, even the tiniest bit, Chaos feeds off it. That is why we great beings are emotionless. If we hate, Chaos will be invincible. A warning, Jake, the destruction of Daniel Long must happen soon. The night before Chaos claims his body… August 16th."

"Four months from now…"

"I must take my leave. Heed my warning, Jake."

"I will." Jake watched as Fate stepped back into the portal he came from and disappeared.

… … … … …

"Kaje… you know what to do." A figure cloaked in white said.

"Destroy Daniel Long."

"Now go. Chaos must not return!"

"I understand, Father." Order bowed to Kaje, and Kaje bowed to Order. Kaje was surrounded by shadows and disappeared.

… … … … …

"I'm home." Kaje said. He broke into the American Dragons' house and searched for Dan. He then saw the news, Axe was attacking the mayor. 'Perfect' He thought. He reappeared in the city and watched as they took down Axe. He clapped and walked towards them, wearing his black shades as always.

"Kaje!" Kaelyn exclaimed with joy and confusion in her voice. Kaje shoved Jake, Hannah and Kaelyn out of his way and took Dan by the neck.

"Traitor." He threw Dan into a building and grinned.

"What are you doing?" Kaelyn asked. He took his sunglasses off and stared at them, paralyzing them.

"Can't… move!" Jake exclaimed. Dan Rushed toward Kaje to claw him, but collided with a wall when Kaje jumped out of the way.

"Show them, Dan. Tell them. Release your power… allow it to destroy you, it'll save me a lot of time."

"No!" Jake said. "Its begun… just as Fate warned…" Jake looked down, then at Kaje. "Kaje…" Kaje looked at his original. "Kill him." Everyone except for Kaje gasped.

"Fate warned you then. As you wish, Jake!" Kaje dashed forward and grabbed Dan by the neck. "Your very existence threatens us all!"

"So Darkness wants to end this quickly?" A combination of Chaos and Dan's voice said. Dan's eyes began to glow red as he changed into dragon form. "Too bad." Dan, now the being of Evil rushed towards Kaje and threw him into a building, before dashing headfirst into Kaje's abdomen. Kaje fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain. Dan didn't have any mercy with the being of darkness, however, and blasted him with a large fireball, before punching his face. Kaje then retreated in an explosion of darkness. Dan then returned to human form and fainted.

… … … … …

Dan awoke on his bed. "Was it all a dream?" He asked. He looked out his window and stared at the stars.

"It's time." Fate appeared. "He is coming tonight, Dan. Your outburst earlier completed the process. I must end this." Dan suddenly awoke on his bed.

"A dream…" He fell onto his bed. "I don't want to be like this… why me? Why must I be the one to end everything?"

"Because you are destined to be a failure all your life." Bane jumped down from the ceiling.

"Bane."

"I've been paid to kill you before you cause the end of us all."

"I don't want to be like this… I don't want to do what my other half does… but it looks like I have no choice." Dan's voice changed again as he tore through his room, destroying everything, except Bane. "Get back here!"

"Kenshin Bure-do!" Bane slashed repeatedly at Dan, hitting each time, leaving deep cuts in Dan's body. Dan eventually caught the blade, and spun Bane around then kicking him into a wall. Dan grabbed his bed and threw it at Bane. "Amazing… and you're not even in dragon mode yet." Bane attempted to stab his opponent, but his attack was thwarted when Dan caught the blade, growling in anger. Dan took the sword and was about to destroy his opponent until Hannah broke in.

"Dan!" Dan paused for a moment, before throwing the blade at Hannah, missing. Dan, glowing a bright red, unleashed a blast of pure hatred, which obliterated the house and sea.

"Pain…" Dan said as he fell to the ground, weak. "Good bye, Hannah." In a blink of an eye, Dan was gone, and Hannah took the badly injured Bane to a hospital.

Hannah's POV

Dan disappeared after that outburst of rage. And I haven't seen, or heard from him since. I can only wonder on what he's doing right now, what he's fighting… whatever it is I know he can overcome any foe… even if it turns out to be him in the end.

End Chapter

Looks like Dan isn't finished with his problems. Next chapter coming sooner than you think!


	8. I VII: Assault

I – VII  
_Assault_

Chaos stared blankly at the window before him, as several men began destroying his lifeless body. "Chaos ends at last." Halloween said, watching the process unfold. "Now all I need is Gamma X, and we can focus on Sirus."

"Sir, don't you think this is too easy?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, it does seem easy." Johnson interrupted.

"Perhaps so… but I would have detected whether Chaos transformed into his spirit form and escaped or not."

"Do you think he could have already claimed Daniel Long?" Johnson added.

"Lets hope not."

… … … … …

Dan watched as hundreds of soldiers fell down dead and as the capital building burned to the ground. "Get out of my head!" He screamed.

"Correction, YOU get out of MY head." Chaos began. "You've lost the battle, and soon you shall lose yourself." Dan's shadow told him, chuckling.

"No!"

"Don't fight it. It's a lot less painful."

"Daniel Long, you're under arrest! We suggest you give up now."

"At last someone agrees with me!" Dan's shadow returned to normal. Dan turned and saw Halloween along with hundreds of soldiers pointing their guns at him.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Dan asked his foe.

"You better believe it." Dan, in human form, shot a fireball at the soldiers from his palm. He jumped into the air and fired several more at them, while landing foot-first on Halloween's head. "Die, traitor." Dan and Chaos' combined voice said. Dan put his hand on Halloween's armor and fired a fireball at him, which exploded into an aura of flames on impact.

"Chaos… only you would pull a stunt like that."

"The one and only. Like my new body? It still resists my control… but when the planets, moons, and sun all align on August 17th, I'll have full control. You of all people should know that on that thousand year occurrence, my power is at its maximum."

"I won't allow you to live that long! Behold, Gamma SX!" A black aura surrounded Halloween's body as an armor resembling Gamma X appeared.

"A red Gamma X. What, now you want 2 insane robots to destroy?"

"No." The new Gamma armor attempted to punch Chaos, but its arm exploded on impact. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Heh, heh, heh…" Chaos chuckled as Dan's nails turned into large claws.

… … … … …

Hannah awoke to another rainy day. It's been two months since Jake told everyone about what's happening to Dan, and now only two months remain until that fateful day in which they must destroy their best friend, and greatest ally. "Why him?" Hannah walked downstairs, unaware that she was being observed.

… … … … …

Gamma X hovered in front of Hannah's window, with his cloaking device on. "Why do I feel a sting in my eyes? Is this what humans call sadness? Why do I pity such an inferior human anyway… they are my enemies… is it because my body is nothing but a weak human?" He asked himself. "It seems even I am no match for the one they call Chaos… for I am just playing right into his hands."

"What do you want, Gamma X?" Jake took flight behind Gamma X, seeing right through his cloaking device.

"My human half still has some control over me… and he wanted to see how his heroes are doing after this betrayal you've experienced."

"He is just a kid you know, so of course he'd want to see how we're doing, and he probably worshipped us."

"He did. But as a human-robot hybrid, he has no need for such human emotion anymore. I thought I might as well let him see his heroes one last time anyway, because soon he'll be just like me. Ruthless, emotionless, and powerful."

"You're sick."

"You're words do not harm me, hybrid."

"Leave."

"Fine, I have to finish the process anyway. See you, dragon." Molecule by molecule Gamma X disappeared.

… … … … …

Dan lay on a grassy hill and stared at the stars, seeing Hannah's face in them. "You should no longer have emotion, child. Your soul will not allow it. I will not allow it."

"I guess that you and my soul aren't as strong as you think, then." Dan grinned. "It may be my destiny to become you, and it may not. Whatever my destiny is, you'll never get rid of me for good. I'll always be there to fight you. Until the end of time and beyond, I will make sure that you never win."

"Your words are stronger than your feeble body, human."

"We'll see about that." Dan closed his eyes and slept.

"Humans… I'll never understand them."

… … … … …

Halloween prepared his military: An army of six million men and women, bent on the destruction of Gamma X, Sirus Dragonheart, and Daniel Long. "My soldiers, this will not be an easy fight. We will eliminate all threats one by one, until my creation, Chaos, remains. We have a deadline: August 16th, at 11:59 and 59 seconds. Anything past that will result in our dooms. "Yes sir!" The huge crowd said in perfect unison. "Now go! Destroy our foes, and save our world!" The army marched, splitting into huge groups. One headed for Gamma X's strange tower and the other for Sirus Dragonhearts castle. When they left, only one thousand men remained, who had to operate the three-mile wide, four mile long base.

"Sir, can they really handle such powerful opponents?"

"I really don't know at this point, Johnson. Johnson, Jack, lets go."

"Yes sir!" The one thousand men said in unison.

… … … … …

Gamma X walked out of a large, meta-fiber tower, with several robots behind him. He grinned. "Three million nine thousand men… not a problem. Fire!" The robots fired several missiles, which the soldiers dodged. Meta-fiber swords materialized in their hands and their assault on Gamma X's fortress began.

… … … … …

The other three million eight thousand men did a similar attack pattern on Sirus' dragon form, doing major damage to him. "Gah!" He screamed.

… … … … …

Jake took down robot after robot in the city, wondering why they were over here when they should be helping Gamma X. "Dumb robots… take this!" As Jake was about to attack, a strange radio wave went across the city, forcing all dragons in the world into human forms. "What the… a trap!"

"Destroy human."

"I can still fight you know, even in human form I have strength and control over my element."

"Destroy." The robots fired several missiles, which hit buildings instead as Jake ducked.

"Missed me." Jake then fell backward as a robot punched his face. "Ah!" He hit the ground hard and expected to be destroyed by the robots, but instead he was saved by one of the greats: Kaje. "How'd you know I needed help?"

"One, I am all seeing now. Two, I have a mind link with you. I am your perfect clone after all." Jake grinned and the two were now back to back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely." The two were surrounded in flames and dashed into the army of robots.

… … … … …

Sirus finished off the clones after two long hours and fell to the ground, sore and tired. Storm clouds gathered and it began to rain on the burning rubble of his fortress. "I… live…"

… … … … …

Gamma X fell to the ground, burning, along with his tower. "A copy. Lets go." Johnson said.

… … … … …

As the radio waves stopped, Jake returned to dragon form, with hundreds of smoking robots around him. Him and Kaje now awaited the appearance of their true enemy: Gamma X. "Very good. A human and a great-being together are one powerful force," Gamma X summoned pillars of stone from under the two, which trapped them inside. "But it does not mean they're invincible." Jake and Kaje simultaneously broke free of their prisons and faced their robotic enemy. He grinned. "I have not eliminated all emotion… that would be pointless. Emotion can also be used as strength… like this! Rage!" Gamma X's right arm transformed into a large gun and he fired a beam of pure rage and evil put into physical form at the two. They jumped out of the way and both fired balls of fire at the robotic behemoth, but they dissipated before hitting him.

"The rain is too heavy." Kaje said.

"Then lets improvise." Jake morphed into human form and jumped onto the robot.

"What? What are you doing?" Gamma X's eyes began to glow blue and two blue beams of energy shot Jake into a building. As Gamma X laughed, Kaje came from behind and punched the annoying robot in the back. Gamma X took out two long swords and began slashing at the two, hitting them every time. "Take this!" Gamma X's right hand morphed into a large silver fist, and he punched the ground, forcing two concrete spikes to shoot from the ground. As this happened, Kaje destroyed Gamma X's now silver fist with a cage of shadows. "What? Why you!" Gamma X jumped into the air and with his remaining fist punched Kaje, but was stopped from ripping him apart by Jake, who had just stabbed Gamma X's back with a steel pole, which was destroyed on impact. "Fool!"

"Jake, the human within him is as good as dead, don't hold back. He's now 100 robot."

"I hear ya'." Jake jumped into the air and kicked Gamma X in his unprotected face.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain. He morphed his left arm into a lance, and began stabbing at Jake. Kaje took this as a chance to do some damage to the robot and destroyed his entire left arm. "No!"

"Give up, robot." The rain stopped and a last bolt of lightning struck a nearby building, making it crumble onto Gamma X.

"Noooo!" He screamed.

"Whew." Jake walked up to the rubble and searched threw it, and was knocked back by a black shadow. The rubble exploded and a severely damaged Gamma X got up.

"I don't know how you managed to harm me so badly…" He said. His armor was destroyed in many parts, and many chunks of his body were missing, and his face was now a skull with steel coating most parts of it. The same was for his legs, his chest, and right arm (his hand was destroyed). "But I will not fall! I am invincible!"

"Ready to finish him off Kaje?"

"You bet." Kaje and Jake were surrounded in flames and formed a huge dragon head of flames, which engulfed Gamma X's body.

"NNNNNOOOOO! I WILL NOT FAIL! I WILL NOT… I WILL NOT!" He screamed as his body disintegrated. As the flames died down, all that remained was a large crater with burning metal inside of it.

"He's gone." Jake said, relieved.

"At last." Kaje finished.

"One down…"

"Three to go."

END CHAPTER

Thus ends the mighty Gamma X. Well, Part I will be wrapping up in eight chapters, and I still have plenty more twists and turns awaiting you. Now only three threats remain: The traitor to our country: Halloween, Sirus Dragonheart, and Chaos Dan. But with so many powerful foes, can the dragons really end this battle? Or will THEY be the ones ended? Only time will tell… and time is not on their side.


	9. I VIII Test and Answer

I – VIII

_Test and Answer_

Dan sliced through robot after robot blindfolded, allowing Chaos to guide his two swords. He dashed with incredible speed through hundreds of robotic Sirus copies and headed into the large castle in front of him. He began to glow purple and broke through the wall before him and into a large dome. He took off the blindfold and looked around. In the center of the roof was a sky light, and the windows and paintings of the American Dragons, Chaos, Sirus, Dan, Kaje, Roy, Behemoth, Rose, the Huntsmaster without his mask, and a cloaked figure in the center of the skylight, which cast a shadow surrounded by red and yellow on the floor. From the center of the floor, a cloaked man appeared and took one of Dan's blades.

_You are mine, Daniel…_

Dan stepped back. The being didn't speak, everything just went black and the words appeared before him. As he was stunned, the figure slashed his face, causing him top fall back. He got up and blocked an attack from the silent figure, before having himself kicked in the stomach and pushed backward. He spun around and attempted to attack the silent figure, but his attack was blocked. The figure was surrounded in black flames and dashed headfirst into Dan's stomach. "Gah!" He screamed.

_Darkness is forever… surrender to the void…_

Dan was punched in the face the cut across the chest. He winced in pain before returning the attack with a stab, with was blocked by the figure's own blade.

_You can't fight forever…_

Dan was punched yet again in the face.

_So embrace what you fear most…_

He was then knocked to his knees by a blast of dark energy.

_So don't be afraid…_

Dan dropped his sword and closed his eyes as the figure's sword was above his head.

_And embrace the darkness…_

Dan then watched as the figure disappeared into smoke. He too then disappeared and reappeared in a dark world, with a locked door behind him. "Where am I?"

_The darkest place of all… you are in your mind, Daniel… _

"My mind?"

_Embrace your inner demon…become one with him…_

The cloaked figure put his gloved hand touched Dan's forehead and a blast of black energy surrounded his body. "GGAHH!" He screamed in pain.

_Your body has become weak… it has become used to the light! Embrace it! Absorb the darkness!_

Dan kicked the being away. "You will accept it!" The being finally spoke, screaming at the top of his lungs. Even with his face shrouded in shadows, Dan knew the being had an expression of rage and excitement on his face.

"No!" Dan hit the being's chin with an uppercut. But before Dan could blast the man with a fireball, he rolled away and returned the attack with black fireball. "I'm bent for more than destruction…"

"And that's why you spent all your time killing?" Dan punched the being, knocking him into a wall.

"I don't!"

"You do. All your lives… It's been nothing but constant killing and destruction." Dan tried to punch the man, missing. "Thrilling, isn't it?"

"No!"

"You use light… why? You know the power that Chaos has granted you can easily finish me off."

"Because I know that I don't need it! I've made it before without it. It is tempting… but there are better ways."

"So you fight what you fear. How ironic." The man stopped fighting Dan and stared at him with a cold stare.

"Who are you?" The man pulled down his hood. "Kaje?" Dan said confused.

"Congratulations Daniel. You pass."

"I… pass?" Before Dan could look at Kaje again, he had disappeared.

… … … … …

Dan found himself in a completely black room, with a large white orb before him. "…"

"It is beginning… play your games. But the seed is growing, and the process is nearly complete."

"I won't allow it, Chaos… I'm not your pawn!"

"But you are… Don't resist what you know to be truth."

"Leave him be, demon! His time has not yet come!" Kaje flew into the area, but something was different. His hair was now as white as snow, and his cloak was white and black. His hands were surrounded in a white light and a blast of both light and darkness hit the large orb that was currently Chaos, sending it into a wormhole. "He lives on, Daniel. He is still imbedded into your body… and only you know how to destroy him."

"It's a shame… Kaje. We got so far… we had fought for so long… we've lost so much… but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

"All legacies end in tragedy Dan. Its time I tell you… even if you destroy Chaos… in the end, this world will be destroyed."

"So its meaningless? Is that the truth?"

"Even if you cannot save the world, you'd have saved countless universes."

"Then that's it. If its how the world will end… so be it. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore Kaje. I'm the one villain I can't knock down, the one threat that I can't destroy. I fight for one side, but in reality I'm fighting for the opposite."

"The others are surprised you've made it this far. You've gone farther then we ever could have imagined. But in the end, its how it must happen." Dan found himself laughing.

"Its all been for nothing…" he continued to laugh uncontrollably. "I've given up everything I held close and it means nothing! I've rejected society for nothing!" He continued to laugh before finally stopping and began to cry.

"Leave him be, demon. You're going to get what you want in the end. No need to torture. Dan, I've put my trust in you."

End Chapter

Next chapter deals with yet another new charecter, neither good or evil. A being with powers beyond imagination... Till next time, see ya!


	10. I IX War!

I – IX

_War!_

"Its time." A butler gave Jacob Halloween his tea and bowed. "The droids are completed, and the soldiers are waiting."

"The Air Force?"

"They too are ready." The butler began to dust two swords hanging on Halloween's wall. "We have at last located the portal to the land of Magic: the land where the original dragons reside with the magical creatures they rule over. If you can destroy the gold dragon of spirit…"

"All these human-dragon hybrids will at last become extinct." Halloween smiled and picked up a phone. "This is General Jacob Halloween speaking, begin Operation Extinction."

… … … … …

Sirus sat meditating. "Peace…" He said. Suddenly, he was blown backward into a wall by an invisible force. "No…" He said. He picked up an old-looking phone. "Warning! Our utopia has been defiled by humans!" His voice echoed through his castle and throughout the world around it. Hundreds of magical creatures came from all around the mountain fortress and into the courtyard. "I repeat: our utopia has been defiled by human scum! Prepare for war!" The creatures began talking amongst themselves. First a robot army invaded their magical world, then clones, now humans? Sirus walked outside, wearing a black crown and carrying a sword made of diamond, sapphire, and crystal. "There could only be one man with enough power to find our hidden universe, my human father Jacob Halloween."

"And how could a human find us?" A centaur asked.

"The humans have far more advanced technology then we are stuck with. They've finally found our world, so now its time to protect it." Sirus explained. "No doubt they're after the Dragon of spirit. They've been trying to make dragons extinct since the dawn of time. And once they eliminate my kind, they'll be after the rest of my people. I suggest you grab your weapons." The army of Dragons, Centaurs, Banshees, Trolls, and Griffons ran to get their weapons from a large room at the edge of the courtyard.

… … … … …

A female troll hid her baby and attempted to escape her twig house. "I gotta' get out of here!" Two soldiers carrying flamethrowers and gas masks broke in.

"Burn, vile creature." The Troll screamed as everything burned. Several winged droids swooped down from the sky and captured some unicorns, killing them afterward. From high in the sky wrapped in a white cloud, a large airship carried Jacob Halloween. He watched on a large plasma TV as his soldiers began to burn the magical world to the ground. He watched in enjoyment as thousands of magical creatures ran onto the scene, fighting his soldiers. "Those fools can't stop me." Sirus then swooped down from the sky, in dragon form. But something was different. He wasn't his usual black, red, and purple. He was now a golden-yellow dragon with bright sapphire eyes. He hair was white as were his stripes and he wore a silver armor. "Sirus!" Halloween nearly choked on his tea. "What happened to him?"

… … … … …

"Fire!" The dragons in the front of the army fired several balls of wind, fire and ice at the droids and clones before them, just to have more fall from the sky and take their place.

"Sir, I can't go on!" A centaur cried.

"Don't give up! His forces aren't unlimited, now fight!"

"Yes sir…" He said. He picked up his sword and shield and fought on.

"It looks like I can't do this on my own…" Sirus told himself. "Draco!" A blue dragon stopped fighting and ran towards Sirus.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to get some help, you're in charge until I return."

"Yes master."

… … … … …

Sirus in human form arrived in front of the American Dragons' house. He knocked on the door and was punched in the face by Jake. "What do you want creep?" Jake asked.

"Some help." Sirus walked in and explained what was going on to everyone.

"Why should we help you?" Hannah asked.

"Two reasons. One: I've changed. I'm not the cold-hearted killer you once knew, someone helped me. Two: The world I am king of is the Magical World, the one that the dragon of spirit resides in. Halloween is most likely trying to get to it. If he does, its game over."

"And who could help someone as insane as you change anyway?"

"Me, of course." Kaje walked out of the kitchen with a can of coca-cola.

"How'd you get in?" Hannah asked.

"Back door was open." He took a sip of his soda and sat down. "Anyway, I suggest you help him. He's telling the truth. Its utter chaos in the magic realm… half of everything that was there was either burned to the ground or blown to bits by nuclear weapons." He crumpled up his soda can and burned it. "He's destroying everything…" as Kaje and the others discussed whether or not to help, Dan watched from a nearby pile of boulders. His brown cloak blew in the heavy winds as a storm rolled in. He stood blankly with his gray eyes focused on Hannah.

"I have a job to do, Chaos. I've got to kill Jacob Halloween… once and for all."

"My power courses through your veins, free to be used by you at will." Chaos spoke from behind him. He was about 8½ feet high with torn up dragon wings and two purple demonic horns coming out of his temples and a red gem in the palms of his hands and forehead. He had long six-inch claws and four teeth breaking through his flesh and growing a centimeter above his chin, along with two rows of sharp teeth in his mouth. He had two large spikes coming out of his shoulder blades and long arms and legs. His feet were made up of flesh and three large nails, one at the heel and two others as toes. His body was covered in a thin, torn up black cloak, and was covered in rotting flesh. His face was barely a face, just a skull and some rotted flesh covering a few parts of his head. He stank like a thousand rotting corpses and had purple eyes, with a larger purple eye in his chest.

"…" Dan was silent and disappeared.

… … … … …

Kaje walked down eternal darkness, each step he made making a white panel on the darkness below him, each of which quickly disappeared. "Pain, Destruction." To twins turned to Kaje. They had black cloaks such as Kaje and the other great beings (sans Fate), and long, light-blue hair. The two wore masks, which separated one from the other. While Pain wore a creepy white mask with a large frown, Destruction wore an even creepier white mask that had a large smile. "I need help."

… … … … …

Hannah, Jake, Kaelyn, Kaje, Pain and Destruction walked down the burning fields and across rivers filled with the bodies of humans and magical creatures before finally arriving at the battlefield. "Why are we in dragon form?" Kaelyn asked.

"Its what we are in this world." Jake said. He watched as Sirus flew into the frontlines.

"Son!" Sirus exclaimed as he saw his son, Draco, fight the colonel of Halloween's army. He watched helplessly as the colonels golden blade was shoved through his sun, instantly killing him son.

"Sirus has a son?" Hannah asked.

"That was a surprise…." Kaelyn continued.

Draco fell to the ground and was stepped on by the colonel. "Ha, ha, ha… another head for my wall."

"Why you!" Sirus swooped down and crushed the colonel.

"Put me down!" The human called. Sirus threw the man deep into the ground and blasted him with a fireball. Several flying droids grabbed hold of Sirus and began to sink their claws into him and detonate. Two large guns materialized in Pain's hands and he jumped high into the air and began shooting down airships and aerial droids. Destruction's wrists began too grow three lumps and three claws ripped through his wrists. He ran as quick as possible and sliced his way through several of the humans and droids, just to have more fall from the sky. Kaje and Jake were back to back and began to blow soldiers to bits with fireballs and towers of magma.

"Lets go!" The two shouted in unison and were surrounded in flames and took the form of a large dragonhead and neck, crashing into many soldiers.

Kaelyn and Hannah swooped down and threw soldiers into soldiers. "Ready Hannah?"

"You bet." The two corkscrewed through the soldiers surrounded in snow.

From atop a burning airship, Dan pushed his cloak behind him like a cape and took two swords out of their sheaths, each one having an eye in the center. "Lets finish this." Dan gripped his swords tightly and slashed through dozens of men in two slashes before jumping in the air and kicking one into several others. An explosion of black energy then engulfed an area of 600 feet and exploded, destroying the soldiers and pushing him high into the air. He jumped from one air ship to another, destroying each one as he jumped off. He made his way onto a cloud and broke through the top, creating a hole into the airship hidden within. He mercilessly killed everyone that got in his way and made his way into Halloween's study. Halloween was already in his new Omega armor and had his two blades drawn as well.

"Hello, Daniel."

"I'm going to kill you, Halloween. For good, this time!"

"We'll just see about that, Daniel." The two dashed into each other and their blades clashed. The clanking of swords and the rumble of fire echoed through the entire airship. Several engines began blowing up burning the ship. Dan jumped high into the air and kicked Halloweens blades out of his hands and sliced through him. "Well done, Daniel." The robot transformed into its true form and fell in two. Explosions echoed throughout the ship and Dan just stared at the robot before disappearing. The air ship exploded into a giant fireball and fell to the ground, destroying the last of the soldiers on the ground. What was left of the magical militia dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, exhausted.

End Chapter

To busy to say anything, so, see ya!


	11. I X: The Corrupted

Has it been 9 chapters already? Wow. Well, here's the grand finale of End Game: Part One.

"**Chaos talking."**

"_**Chaos and Dan talking as one."**_

I – X 

_The Corrupted_

Dan emotionlessly watched all the humans and machines from high atop the Empire State building. **"Look at all those bugs… squirming helplessly, not knowing of the cataclysm that is about to befall them." **Chaos walked out of the walls, looking better than before. He now had black hair and purple skin, but was still missing his eyes and the flesh for his arms and legs, and the thin paper-like skin for his wings. **"Doesn't it make you want to laugh?" **Dan was silent.

"You can't control me forever. You know that in the end I will be released from your hold and kill you."

"**Prophecies are nothing to be believed, Daniel. You of all people should know that."**

"Whatever. The end is coming… the end for all of us… you… me… the Council… everything… Because something else is coming. Something darker than you, and you know it. A force so massive that even you cower in fear, even though that you can never die."

"…" Chaos paused for a moment. **"You know so much… and yet so little. The whole point of me occupying your body is to gather strength. No one is stronger than I. After watching your future performances all those years ago, I decided that you will be the one. Your power and will for what you believe to be right and my immortality are an unstoppable force when combined."**

"I know when I'm beat Chaos. This universe's destiny and possibly all others are to be destroyed by Him." Chaos was furious. Was Dan saying someone is stronger than himself?

"**Listen here!" **Chaos lifted Dan by the neck and growled.** "I am the ultimate being! Not even that freak Markux will stop me! Don't you ever talk to me that way again, or I will crush your human body!"**

"Don't go killing your ticket to power now, Chaos…" Dan grinned. Chaos hesitantly released Dan and walked back into the all behind him.

"**No excuses now, Long…"**

… … … … …

Halloween straightened his bowtie and wiped off his black tuxedo. He grinned and headed for the door, two security guards beside him. "Is Bane in place?"

"Yes sir. He's waiting for the sign."

"Excellent." Halloween laughed. "I can't have that president find out what's really been going on. The hiring of the Huntsmaster… the creation of Chaos… the extermination of the magical creatures… too much is at risk."

… … … … …

Bane loaded his bazooka. "I've been waiting a long time for a pay-day like this." He grinned and aimed.

… … … … …

The wind outside Jake's window howled and shifted endlessly, and the clouds seemed to create a wicked looking face on the moon above the house. He turned his attention to his window and watched the tides roll in. "Jake…" A whisper echoed throughout Jake's room.

"Huh?" A young girl was now standing on the beach, watching the waves roll in.

"Jake… Save me…" The whisper came again.

"Hannah…?" He quietly ran down stairs and took out his jacket. "Hannah, is that you?" He ran towards the beach and stopped dead in his tracks. "Rose…" Jake was now confused and afraid. Was that Rose?

"Come save me Jake…" She said in a taunting tone. Jake ran towards her.

"Rose… what's wrong?" Before he could reach Rose, he disappeared into nothing. Rose grinned and turned into sand, disappearing.

… … … … …

Jake awoke in a dimly lit room. He was sitting in a purple chair in front of a large round, wooden table, with the entire 'Council' sitting at it with: Kaje, Father Time, Joy, Sadness, Pain, Destruction, Fate, Anger, Order, Destiny, Agony, and Rage. One seat, however, wasn't filled… the seat for the mighty beast of darkness, Evil. "Jake…" Fate began.

"Where am I… what happened… am I dead?"

"Yes… and no… Jake." Rage began. "You were deceived by that image of… Rose… as you call her."

"What do you mean?"

"The image you saw was a creation of Evil."

"Evil?"

"Yes… he is one of us, the strongest of us, actually. Even in the chains we have him within, he manages to do his wicked work. As you ran towards what was never there, Evil killed you; he destroyed every living cell in your body just by breathing. Before he could kill your spirit, however, we managed to bring you here. You see Jake, Evil's chains are rotting… and he's going to be set free soon."

"What kind of creature is this guy…?"

"An ancient beast… a dragon to be exact. He's never been freed from his chains before… now it seems that they are no longer able to contain his power. I have no doubt that its because he has a thirst for the evil that is Chaos."

"So Chaos is just another bad guy?"

"No…" Fate began. "This world doesn't have a chance anymore. Either Chaos wins… or Evil destroys it all. Either way… you can't win."

"So in the end, it doesn't even matter… huh? All the fighting, the losses?"

"No, Jake. This is what destroyed Daniel's will. The truth is sometimes a burden hard to bear. But you gave this world more time to survive then we had foreseen. It truly was a miracle. Jake, I am returning you to your world. And Beware, don't let Evil catch you off guard again."

… … … … …

Halloween stood next to the president as he gave a speech on the military's 'reliability', grinning. As the president stopped for a drink, Halloween closed his eyes for a second and opened them. Bane -on top of a chandelier- grinned. "Bye, bye Mr. President guy." Bane aimed for the president and fired. The entire stage exploded into flames and the people ran screaming. Out of the flames, General Jacob P. Halloween appeared, in a silver suit with the Greek letter Omega on it. "Oh don't scream… yet." Halloween laughed and blasted the crowd with several lasers built inside his suit. "Bane, let's go."

"Hey, I assassinated the president for you, what more do you want?"

"Hmm… true. You're free to go." Halloween turned and blew what remained of the burning stage to bits. "Just in case."

… … … … …

Dan stood stiffly on top of the burning White House, awaiting the arrival of his nemesis. **_"Jacob…"_** Dan and Chaos called. Halloween looked up and saw a pale looking Dan waiting for him. Dan tossed back his torn cloak and two swords grew out of the palms of his hands. He jumped down and slashed at his opponent's head, missing. Halloween blocked the second shot with his large sword and slashed back. Dan moved out of the way and latched onto his enemy's back.

"**_Give up Human. The power you unleashed cannot be stopped. Your end is now!" _**Dan and Chaos slashed downward with their swords.

"You did well… Daniel… but it isn't over… with my death… my ultimate creation shall be… … unleashed…"

"**_And so his little robot is unleashed… I'm so scared! Ha, ha, ha…" _**Below Chaos and Dan's feet, the ground began to crumble and shake violently. They jumped on to a piece of burning rubble and watched as eight tentacles broke through the hole. The huge tentacles began to lift a large black ball from the ground. **_"Is that it? What sort a piece of scrap metal is this?" _**The Ball then grew two eyes, and the body began to form. A large whip-like tail formed in the back of the sphere and horns rose out of the top. Out of the center of the 'head' of the creature, a man rose. He only had the upper half of his body, his arms, chest, and head. The lower half of his body were wires, connecting to the large sphere, and giving him complete control. **_"Halloween? What have you done to yourself?"_**

"I HAVE REVOLUTIONIZED THE ART OF ROBOTICS! I HAVE MERGED WITH MY GREATEST CREATION… MYSELF! I AM IMMORTAL… AND I AM INVINCIBLE!" The sphere's tentacles disappeared and Halloween descended back inside the black ball. Spikes now lined the edges of the creature as it rolled towards Dan. He jumped out of the way and delivered a blast of fire at his opponent.

"**_Meta-fiber! Looks like its time for Meteor Dash." _**Dan was surrounded in a gray light and dashed straight through the sides of the machine. It stopped rolling and began firing yellow laser spheres. As they hit, Dan was surrounded in a yellow ball and lifted into the air. The Machine turned back into its normal form and grabbed the trapped Dan. He began squeezing the bubble harder and harder until it finally popped and Dan fell to the ground. The machine quickly transformed into its spherical form and rolled over Dan. Before it could, however, it was stopped. **_"Say your prayers, Halloween, I'm not holding back!" _**Dan's arms transformed into large spikes which grew to over sixteen feet and broke through the core of the machine. Halloween was forced inside as the machine imploded into a ball of fire.

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Halloween screamed. Dan stared coldly at the scorched grass where Halloween stood.

"**He had it coming from the beginning."**

"Don't expect me to EVER merge with you again!" Dan yelled to his shadow.

"**Ha, ha, ha… you do it more often then you know Daniel."**

… … … … …

Jake sat on the beach, watching as the sun slowly arose on the horizon. "If we're gonna die anyway…" He smiled. "Then we're gonna' die with our boots on." Unknown to Jake, he was being watched.

… … … … …

"My Huntsgirl… its time. Its time to slay your first dragon… as you were meant to all those years ago." Rose stood looking at the screen confused and put on her mask.

"Yes… Huntsmaster…" She said to the man sitting behind her.

END PART I

Well, there you have it, the conclusion of Part I of End Game (Yay! Now I can work on my other projects!) I will start writing Part II (in this fic) on July 22nd. And don't worry, I'll be starting Part II off with a startling revelation and… yes… another cliffhanger! Yay cliffhangers! Till July, see yous!

Oh, and in your review, tell me about a character or two you would like in the story, because I'll be including 3 new OCs in Part II, that will play in important role in the plot. Till then, bye!


	12. II I: Familiar Faces

It's about time I began on Part II, eh? Just as the Part I centered on a certain character (Dan), Part II will be centered on Jake. But the main plotline still focuses on Dan and Chaos, so they too will play a major role in this part of End Game. Plus I'll be revealing more information on the Council member named 'Evil' in this chapter, and the Council. Oh, and just a note, but the plot may be a bit darker this time around, but not dark enough to change the rating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long or any characters that appear in his show, but I do own Halloween, The Council, Gamma X, Heavy Metal, the Major, The other Dragon-human hybrids, The Jackson Clones, Dan, and Chaos.

"_**Chaos speaking in Dan's mind."**_

"**Chaos and Dan speaking as one."**

"Normal voice."

"_Evil speaking to Jake."_

'Thinking.'

II – I 

_Familiar Faces_

Dan stood on top of the Empire State Building and stared down at the city before him. **"Insects… that's all you humans are or ever will be. Enjoy your world while you can… while my control over this Dragon-child strengthens, the day of my kingdom's resurrection draws ever closer…" **Dan's hands glowed purple and he unleashed a blast of negative energy on the building, vaporizing several city blocks in the process. **"The time of mortals has ended. Its time you all realize who your true master is." **

… … … … …

Jake finished a cup of coffee and stared out the window before him. So much had been going on lately, that he hasn't really had time to stop fighting, and to enjoy a beautiful day like today. "How did he know… how did he know about Rose? This… this being has been locked up for millennia, how could it know about my life?"

"_Because I've always been inside of you Jake… in fact… you've let me out of my prison once. I almost destroyed you… but no… you couldn't let me, could you? You couldn't let me destroy this pitiful world!" _

Jake shook his head. "Now I'm hearing things…"

"_No you aren't, Jake. I'm very real."_

"Wh, who are you? Show yourself!"

"_The Council knows me as 'Evil'. But you know me by a different name. Remember when you were creating doppelgangers? Remember the one doppelganger that nearly destroyed you? I'm back Jake… and this time, I won't lose."_

"No!" Jake yelled.

"Jake?" Jake turned to see Hannah in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. He just got up and walked out of the room. "What's wrong with you…?"

… … … … …

"_**Your will is weakening… Are you actually giving up? The great and valiant Daniel Long? The only one who has nearly killed me several times? And I thought you were a worthy challenge." **_Jake leaned against the wall for a supplies closet on the roof of a large office tower.

"The more I learn… the more I know… the more I know that I can't do anything to stop you. You said it yourself… I have no chance… no choice… my fate is sealed… and there's nothing I can do."

"_**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… That's a good boy. Now… perhaps I should create something to distract your little friends. I can't have them stop me… now can I?" **_Dan's shadow peeled itself off the wall and morphed into Chaos. He was now complete, and in human form. He wore a black and red robe and had light purple skin. His eyes were red and he had black hair, put in a topknot along with a mustache. On his chest, a tattoo of an eye was somewhat revealed and was a light lavender with a dark purple iris. He also wore sandals and had two black and purple Katanas on his back, resting in their black sheathes. "I will open a time rift, and I will take out the two most worthy adversaries known to the dragons." The now physical Chaos ripped the infamous Huntsman and Jake's one true love, Rose, from their time to his. "You two are here to do my bidding!" Chaos commanded.

"I obey nobody!" The Huntsman snapped.

"You will bow!" An invisible force pushed the Huntsman and Rose to their knees before Chaos. "I am the darkest being to come to existence. You will obey my every command, or burn in the fiery depths of my underworld."

"Y, yes… master…" The Huntsman said. Wincing in pain from the invisible force.

"Excellent." The force was lifted and the two got up from the ground. The Huntsman began talking to Chaos and Rose stared at Dan.

'Something about that kid's eyes… why do they remind me of Jake? Who is he…?' She asked herself in her mind. She shook her head and stood next to her uncle.

… … … … …

Jake intercepted another bank robbery and handed the two criminals to the cops. But he seemed… off. The bank robbers actually seemed like a challenge. 'What's wrong with me? Ever since Evil created that Rose image… I seem… weak…'

"_Please… I prefer the name, Yang Jake. Evil seems so… lame."_

"Huh?" Jake snapped back to reality.

"I said thanks, Jake." The officer said. "Is anything wrong?"

"I, I just have some… family… issues right now, chief. I gotta get going."

"Whatever you say." Jake morphed into a dragon and flew off, when he saw who he thought was the Huntsgirl, jumping across buildings.

"Another illusion?"

"_Not this time. That's not fun anymore."_

Jake sighed and landed in front of Rose. "Rose… is that really you?"

"Jake?" She asked.

"So Chaos wasn't lying. You know this dragon, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsman said, walking from the shadows.

"M, master!" She said.

"Kill him! Kill him now, Rose! Kill him or face my wrath." Rose looked at the two, before looking at Jake.

"Forgive me… Jake…" Rose punched Jake, and sent him flying backward. He was in awe, but began to fight back, blocking every punch, kick, and trick that Rose tried.

"Rose! Stop!"

"Jake… I can't… I have no choice!"

"Your uncle isn't in control. You are."

"My uncle isn't the problem! Darker forces are at work here, Jake… I have to fight."

"Darker forces…?"

"Huntsgirl!" The Huntsman called in anger. He grabbed his staff and walked in front of her. "Allow me." The blue staff began to glow and the Huntsman walked toward Jake. "Say goodbye, dragon."

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry folks, but I felt evil today. Not a long opening, but more is coming soon!

Just a reminder, I am including a few new OC in this part. One will play as a new ally, and the other a new enemy. So, tell me your ideas.


	13. II II: Forgotten Places

The more I think about it, the more I like the new version of Jake Long. I think the characters look better than the original versions, actually. Except for Jake's dragon form… that just looks weird.

II – II

_Forgotten Places_

The Huntsman threw Jake off the tall building and onto the city streets. Jake hit the ground hard and was punched in the face by the Huntsman, who had jumped into the hole created by his fall. As Jake struggled to get up the Huntsman slammed him back down. "Say goodnight, vile dragon."

"**Huntsman!" **A large black portal ripped through the sky and Dan fell to the ground. His eyes were a blood red and his skin very light gray. He now wore his torn black cloak as a cape and had the same black and red silk-robe that Chaos wore. Two eyes were on the palms of his hands, and he had silver gauntlets with a hole in the center for the two eyes to be visible, and the fingertips were sharpened into nails. Two vampire-like teeth were coming out of the top of his mouth and he seemed to have mixed feelings of what was currently going on. **"That would be enough for now. I can't have him die yet." **

"D, Dan…?" Jake asked.

"**I merely needed you to catch him. Now, I will send him back to the time period in which he belongs. You may dispose of him there." **Dan clawed open a purple void, which sucked the Huntsman, Rose, and Jake in. **"Have fun, Long. Gwuh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**

… … … … …

Jake awoke in his old room, and looked around. He noticed he looked three years younger than in the future and realized how lo-tech his time period was. "It's been a long time since I've seen this place… those were the days… when everything was so simple… I didn't have a care in the world… I as so… Ignorant. I knew nothing about how deep the Dark Dragon's plot was… and my only problem was the Huntsman. I wish it could be like that every day…"

"Jake!" Jake heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?" He asked himself quietly.

"Time for breakfast!" Jake looked at himself in his mirror again and noticed that he was in his pajamas, and that his alarm read 6:10.

"Now what was it I had to do in the mornings? Something important…"

"Hurry! Or you'll be late for school!" His mother called.

"Oh, right! That's what was so important! School!" Jake went into his closet. 16 pairs of his normal red sweatshirt, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. "I used to where this?" Jake tore his pants with his dragon claws, making them a bit shorter. He then noticed that his sweatshirt was actually had a zipper. "Why didn't I see that before?" He tore his hooded-sweatshirt with his claws so they had no sleeves, and put it on, leaving unzipped. He put on some socks and his shoes and headed downstairs. His Dad just left for work and a bowl, milk, and Some cereal was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Jake, you look…" Haley looked at how Jake 'fixed' his clothes. "Different." She climbed onto her chair and began to eat her cereal, already made for her.

"Jake, what did you do to your clothes?" His mother asked.

"Huh?" Jake was confused. "Oh! Right. Yeah, I decided I wanted to try something different, you know."

"Oh… okay. You kids and your ever-changing fashions." His mother said, rolling her eyes. Jake fixed his cereal and looked around while eating.

'Wow… I never thought I could forget this place… I guess anything can happen when you live over 2500 years in the future.' He quickly finished his breakfast, grabbed his backpack, said bye to his mother, and headed fro the bus.

… … … … …

The school bell rang and a massive crowd of children ran through the school door. "I can't believe that's what Rotwood thinks about dragons." Trixie said, walking next to Jake with Spud close behind.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"Jake, what's wrong. You seem strange today." Trixie asked.

"Well…" As Jake was about to explain, a fairy flew towards them, holding a note. "Letter for Long!" Jake took it. "Sign here." It said. Jake signed the small paper and the fairy flew off.

"JAKE!" Laoshi's floating head (I think that's how you spell it) yelled. "Time for training! Get to the shop immediately!" Before the message could finish, Jake was off.

… … … … …

"Today, Jake," Laoshi began. "You will be sparring with me. Three rounds." Jake morphed into dragon form.

"Lets go then." Laoshi noticed something strange; Jake had a scar on his underbelly, stretching halfway through his chest.

"Jake… you seem, different."

"That's because I am… I'm not like I used to be. If only you could see me in my battles, grandpa… you'd be so proud to have trained such a great warrior." Jake said. He then prepared for battle. Laoshi was confused but began to fight. He did a simple punch, claw, tail-attack combo, which Jake parried with lightning speed before kicking his grandfather, knocking him to the ground.

"You have grown stronger young one… perhaps its time to take your training up a notch." Laoshi vanished and appeared behind Jake. Jake sensed his grandfather's presence and dodged his fire attack. Jake went for his grandfather's legs and knocked him to the ground. He placed his foot lightly on his grandfather's back, not crushing him, but not allowing him to get up either. "Jake… how did you grow so strong? Just yesterday you could barely hit me. Now today… today you are much faster, and stronger."

"Grandpa, I'm not me… but I am. It's hard to explain…"

"Perhaps you should just start from the beginning then." Jake told his grandfather everything. About Sirus, Tenma, Chaos, Dan, even about the Council and Yang Jake, and the fact that he was trapped in his own past. "Interesting story."

"And since I'm trapped here, Chaos is probably taking down my friends one by one."

"Perhaps I can help you, Jake. But first, I need you to gather some items for me…"

To Be Continued…

What do you expect when I update a day after I begin part two?


	14. II III: The Darkness Eternal

II – III

_The Darkness Eternal_

Dan blasted Hannah and Kaelyn through several buildings and leveled entire city blocks with his destructive power, knowing that there was no one who could possibly stop him. **"Gwuh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Its over!"** Dan unleashed another blast of dark energy, destroying two city blocks. People screamed and ran for cover in vain as they were all vaporized by Chaos and Dan's destructive power.

"Fire at will! We must contain this monster!" Major Jackson screamed. His clones and robots fired their containment weapons In vain, as Dan dodged them all.

"**Not so tough without your little hero Jake Long, are you?"**

"Bring in the heavy artillery!"

"**Oh! Big metal tanks! I'm so scared!"** He yelled sarcastically. **"Not!"** He opened his mouth as wide as possible as his human body could go and unleashed a blast of negative energy at the military. **"My time has come! No one can stop me!"** As the smoke cleared, only skeletons and burning metal remained.

"Chaos! This is the end for you!" Chaos turned to see the entire Council behind him. Pain, Destruction, Time, Destiny, Fate, Joy, Sadness, Order, Agony, Rage, and Kaje. "We know the outcome of this battle already… but perhaps there is a chance we can stop you! Bring it on, demon!" Kaje yelled. The army of cloaked immortals rushed toward Chaos, weapons drawn.

"**GAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You insolent fools! You amuse me as much as those petty humans and their paper toys! Burn! Burn to the ground!" **Black flames surrounded chaos and he morphed into his dragon form. A nine-foot skeletal version of Dan's dragon form towered above the human-like beings and roared. The sky tore and millions of demon-like creatures fell from the sky and attacked the mighty Council. **"Bring it."**

The Council blasted through the millions of demons as Chaos flew high into the air, laughing. **"Mighty Cerberus, rise from the ground!" **A huge mountain leveled NYC in seconds with a large castle on top. **"Honey, I'm home! Gah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**

… … … … …

Jake sat thinking on top of the old Empire State building. "I hope I can make it back home in time… there's only three days until Chaos' power is absolute, and we have no chance…" A tear fell to the ground. "After all the pain, the suffering, is this how it's going to end? Is this what I've sacrificed so much for? Is this the new world I've worked so hard to create?"

"_Yes…! Let your misery consume you. The more depressed you are, the stronger I'll become!" _

"No… this isn't the end…! I don't care what the Council says! I've worked to hard to let all this pain to go to waste!" Jake said, standing up.

"_Well whoopty doo for you, your full of hope again!" _

… … … … …

Kaje fell from the sky and hit the ground hard, with Fate right behind him. Hannah yelled as she was surrounded in ice, casing her in a two-foot thick armor of ice. She jumped high into the air and landed directly onto her former boy-friend, her armor shattering on impact. **"Fool." **As Dan grabbed Hannah's leg, Kaelyn swooped down from the air and unleashed a barrage of wind and fire attacks on the monster. **"Insolent whelps!" **Dan used Hannah as a sword and smacked her into Kaelyn before letting go. Hope then jumped onto a nearby building, and took out his bow and arrow, aiming for Chaos. As he was about to fire, Chaos disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"**Peek-a-boo, I see you!" **Dan slammed his fist into Hope's face, sending him falling sixteen stories. **"Why do you cause yourselves so much pain that can be easily avoided? Do you guys hate yourselves or something?" **

"We, we'll never s, serve you, C, Chaos…!" Fate said.

"**You're so pathetic. You may be immortal to human weapons and tactics, but not to my infinite power!" **Chaos began gathering more negative energy for another attack.

… … … … …

Jake flew through the beautiful sunset before him, heading toward an uncharted island off the coast of New York. He looked down at the crystal blue ocean beneath him. Its unusual to see water that clear in his time… "I should be getting close by now…" As he spotted the island in front of him, to purple creatures flew in and attacked him. They looked like dragons, with thick, dark purple armor casing their underbellies, heads, wrists and legs. They screeched and attempted to take down Jake.

"Those are Chaos soldiers! He must be trying to stop me from getting back into the future!" He landed on the island and created balls of fire in the palms of his hands, which he launched at the two creatures. The laughed in a high pitch and disappeared, reappearing behind Jake. The punched him in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. He struggled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head before charging head first into them. Right before he hit them, the disappeared again and he went head-first into a small mountain's base. Small rocks began falling as he moved away from the wall, followed by larger ones. He jumped out of the way and looked for the two annoying creatures.

"KI, KI, KIAA!" They screeched as they swooped down and grabbed Jake with their bird-like feet. They threw him to the ground and disappeared again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He visualized the island in his mind and sensed a presence creeping behind him. He opened his eyes and grabbed one of the invisible creatures with his tail and slammed it into the other. As they reappeared, Jake slammed his fist through the chest eye of one of them, killing it instantly. The other one, full of rage latched onto Jake. "INTERNAL MELTDOWN INITIATED." The creature began to flash and Jake struggled to remove it. He finally broke free of its grasp as it exploded, sending him flying into a hidden underground cavern. "Diamonds! Okay… Grandpa said to look for a shining yellow diamond… the Treasure of Pegasus…" He noticed a gold stone and picked it up. "This must be it! Now, to get back home." As Jake flew out of the cave, a large sea-serpent version of the purple creature sprung out of the ocean. "Great…" Jake was surrounded by flames and blasted through the creature's chest eye, killing it. "Too easy."

END CHAPTER

No end of the chapter note this time. Wait… doesn't this count as one? Darn it!


	15. II IV: Truth

"**Chaos and his current body's voice together as one."**

II – IV

_The Truth_

Hannah fell to her knees before hitting the ground with a loud thump. "D, Dan… why… why did you give up the fight… you could have… you could have beat him… you… you could have saved us all… Its always been your decision…"

"**Foolish girl, Dan is no more. I am in full control."**

"Dan… I know you can hear me… … its all in your hands now… we've done all we can… … …"

"Hannah…!" Dan's voice yelled. He found his fist knocking him to the ground; Chaos was clearly in control of his body.

"_**You obey ME! You do everything for ME! Your old life is no more! This girl has faced the same fate as all the others! You are just a worthless body! You make NO decisions!" **_Dan screamed at the top of his lungs and clenched his head in pain.

"STOP!" He screamed. Chaos just laughed in enjoyment and finally stopped.

"**You shall cease to exist, Daniel. Now, you, belong to me." **Chaos said, a tear streaming down his face. **"What the?" **He wiped the tear. **"You are a persistent one, Long." **

… … … … …

Jake blasted through two more Chaos minions and took the third and final item his grandfather needed. "Now, to get back to…" Jake turned and glared at the figure before him. "Huntsman."

"J, Jacob." The Huntsman stuttered.

"Chaos?"

"I c, can't let you escape alive. The Huntsman is too w, weak of a human t, to take you down. Its t, time I took matters into my own hands!" Chaos, in full control of the Huntsman's body charged at Jake, holding a strange blue sword.

… … … … …

Dan fell to his knees. "No!" Dan screamed, slamming his fist against a car, destroying it. "Why? Why her?" He began to cry. "Chaos… I know you can hear me! When I get the chance, I will kill you!" He screamed.

"I feel your pain, Daniel." Fate walked up to Dan. "Chaos can only inhabit one body at a time… and will have no memory of this conversation. Take this." Fate handed Dan a small bag. "This powder will make phantasmal creatures, such as Chaos, solid beings. Use it only when the time is right, though. You are the only one who can stop him."

"Thank you…" He said. "Chaos will pay for everything he's done…"

"I must warn you, Daniel… You cannot kill Chaos. You can, however, cause him great pain, and weaken him. The only way to possibly kill Chaos would to be to destroy yourself while Chaos was inhabiting your body…"

"Then that's what I'll do." Dan said. "Chaos is to great of an evil to keep alive."

"Chaos wasn't always like this… he was once a great warrior."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain…"

… … … … …

Chaos charged at Jake and grabbed him by his neck. **"Insolent fool! You think you'll be able to win even when you return? I have weakened Daniel's will enough for me to take full control! Together, we are unstoppable!"**

"Chaos, you fool…" Jake struggled to say.

… … … … …

"Chaos, and the rest of The Council, sans Kaje, were once human…"

… … … … …

Chaos threw Jake against the ground. He fell through the ground and ended up in a cave, with purple flames providing the only light. **"What did you call me?" **Four tentacles ripped through the Huntsman's chest and grabbed Jake.

"Good and Evil will always be fighting… Dan is a good person, Chaos… not even you can change that. As long as he is good, and you are evil, you will NEVER have control of him!" Jake broke free of the tentacles' grasp and slashed through them with his claws. The Huntsman half of Chaos screamed in pain, but Chaos just returned the attack with a slash of his own.

… … … … …

"Really?" Dan asked.

"Yes… We were chosen by the great spirits to be inhabited by them, and we were granted their tremendous power. But Chaos, under the influence of Evil, a.k.a. Yang Jake, went mad, and became out number one enemy. After Chaos killed two members of our council, Yang Jake was held responsible, for corrupting Chaos in the first place. Yang Jake was sentenced to an eternity chained to a wall in the Underworld in which Chaos had created. Hades, one of our most powerful members, was put in charge, but he too was soon corrupted."

"I see. So 'Yang Jake' created this monster we know as Chaos today?"

"In a sense, yes, but not entirely. Chaos knew the consequences of his actions, but he wanted more power. He longed to be the strongest. With power comes great responsibility, but I guess Chaos, being the youngest in our council, just wasn't ready for that great of a responsibility. Instead of learning to master his newfound power, he let it control him. His brother, Order, being Chaos' other half, gained that same power, but chose to master it, rather then to become like his brother. Chaos has always been a threat, and we knew someday we would all fall before him… I guess now, is that time." Fate began to walk away but was stopped by Dan.

"Fate… before you go… can you heal Hannah…? I don't want her to die like this… I don't want to be the one to end up destroying her…"

"I understand. Do what you must Daniel," Fate said, Taking Hannah. "Its all in your hands." Fate, carrying Hannah, walked away, and left Dan to think.

… … … … …

"Jake!" Rose kicked Chaos in his face, and ran toward Jake.

"Rose?"

"I'm here to help, now lets take him down!" Jake nodded and blasted the possessed Huntsman in the chest with a large fireball.

"**Guh, hu, hu, hu, hu… Is that supposed to tickle?" **Chaos taunted. He ripped the mask off the Huntsman and blasted Jake and Rose with a blast of negative energy, in the form of fire, being shot form the human's mouth.

"Rose, The Huntsman is only human, so his body should be pretty fragile, do you know of any weak-points in that armor?" Jake asked.

"No, but without his mask, his head should be a weak point." She said.

"If we can destroy the Huntsman, Chaos would have to return to Dan's body, in my present."

"But Jake, the Huntsman is my Uncle… the only form of family I have left…"

"I know, Rose, but it's the only way." Rose frowned and put on her mask.

"Then lets go." The two charged at Chaos, who grabbed the two by their heads and lifted them into the air.

"**And to think I considered you two to be challenges."**

"Now!" Jake yelled Rose and Jake kicked Chaos in the face, and he dropped them as he fell backward.

"**This Human body is weaker than I expected…"**

"Forgive me, Uncle." Rose punched the possessed Huntsman in the face as he got up and Jake attempted to slice through the armor on his back. His chest armor fell to pieces and Jake concentrated his next attack on the Huntsman's back.

"**Gah! Pathetic excuse for a human!" **Chaos yelled.

"This is it!" Jake's mouth began to glow yellow and he launched a fireball at the Huntsman's chest, incinerating him. Chaos, as his ghostly human form snarled at the two and disappeared.

"Uncle…" Rose said.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but there was no other…" Jake was interrupted as hundreds of Chaos began falling through the hole in the top of the cave. Mainly the flying creatures and strange creatures made entirely of Stone.

"_**Gwuh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Enjoy my little gift, mortals!"**_

"Rose! We need to get out of here! There's no way we can destroy all of these things!" Rose was a bit reluctant, but followed Jake up through the hole in the top of the cave. They were stopped in their tacks, however, as several clones of Dan approached them. "Great…"

"Jake, I can probably open a portal to the city, but only one of us can go through…"

"No. I'm not leaving you hear. If I have to fight, then I'll fight!"

"You're funeral." The clones said in unison. "Plan Omega!" one of them shouted. The clones morphed into Chaos' demon form and grinned. _**"Attack!"**_ The lead one said.

"Jake! Go, I'll take care of them!"

"No!" Jake said. "I'm not leaving you, I already told you." Jake morphed into his human form and took off Rose's mask. "I'm staying here, no matter what. I won't let you die just so I can get back to my time-period."

"Jake, you have to! Or none of us will have a future." Jake was split. He knew he had to return to his time, but he also knew he couldn't just leave Rose to die.

"That's just a chance I'll have to take." The ground shook as the hundreds of Chaos minions burst out of the cave. "Bring it on!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Oh boy. I'm probably going to get hate mail here. Then again, I haven't before so, why start now, right?


	16. II V: First Judgement: CHAOS

**Disclaimer: The Song Jake refers to at the end is Move Along by All American Rejects, which I do not own nor am I a part of. Also, I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long!**

II – V

_First Judgment: CHAOS_

Jake's claws were engulfed in flames and he blasted several Chaos clones and minions to bits. Only twenty minions and one Clone remained. "How much longer must I fight?" Jake slashed through two minions and threw others into each other. The final Chaos clone's arms morphed into long blades and it grinned devilishly.

"**You're mine!" **The clone threw itself at Jake and sliced his chest, making an X shaped, deep-cut on his chest.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain. The clone threw itself backward and kicked Jake to the ground, before smashing his head into the dirt.

"**No mercy!" **the copy slammed its foot onto Jake's back, making him wince in pain. **"Feel the pain… the agony… embrace your destiny!"**

"C, creep…" Rose watched helplessly as Jake was beat and his wings torn.

"I've got to help…" Rose saw the Huntsman's sword and picked it up. She jumped in front of Jake and blocked the next slash by the clone's blades.

"**Die!" **Now it was Jake's turn to watch. He watched as she blocked each move with ease, before delivering a finishing blow on the chest eye. **"Foooool!" **It moaned as it began to shatter into millions pieces like glass (think of the way Navi's are deleted in the Rockman EXE Anime). Rose ran to aid her injured friend, and helped him too his feet. He smiled at her and was forced into human-form by his injuries.

"Rose… thanks…"

"Jake, you're my friend. I wasn't going to let you die… not like that…"

"You two need some help?" An old man called from his ship. "I've spent weeks explorin' dis here Island, but I had no idea that two young people such as yerselves were stuck here." He said.

"Thanks." Rose said. She helped Jake onboard the ship and they were given a ride home.

… … … … …

Dan, repossessed by Chaos, sat in his throne high above NYC. **"Nobody can stop me now. Nobody!"** Chaos said. He looked at the burning ruins that were once NYC. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"Well Rose, I guess this is goodbye." Jake said. As he grabbed the potion Laoshi had created. "But…" Jake looked in a dark corner of the room and saw Father Time of the Council smiling. "You can come with me… if you want."

"Jake, I'd love to, but what would that do to the timeline? I can't."

"Rose, Its okay. I'm sure of it." Time disappeared into the wall, nodding at Jake. "I think it'll be alright if you come."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, still a bit unsure.

"Positive. Time is a complicated thing… but I don't think this'll mess anything up in the timeline." Jake took Rose's hand and opened a portal back to his time. "Well, let's go."

… … … … …

Rose appeared in Jake's time, and looked around at the burning ruins of New York. "Its begun… Chaos' reign… we may be too late…" He said. Rose looked a bit surprised. Was Jake giving up?

"Jake, are you giving up? We can do this, I know we can." She reassured him.

"Its possible… but doubtful." Kaje said, with Pain, Destruction and Fate behind him. "We've been fighting for three days now… Chaos has full control over Dan, and his minions are everywhere. The prophecy's begun…"

"No…! I missed my only chance…" Jake said.

"I did say its possible to defeat him, right?" Kaje asked.

"But doubtful." Jake finished. "You told me yourself that there was no chance after Chaos gains control. Its over."

"Jake…" Rose said. "Come on, together we can beat him, right?"

"Maybe. It's all up to Dan now. He's had a very strong will, but Chaos has been wearing it down for months. He's the only one who can save us now." Hannah and Kaelyn walked out of a burning building and approached Jake.

"Jake, you're back!" Kaelyn yelled. Hannah just looked at the ground, a depressed look on her face.

"**Gah, ha, ha, ha, ha… the gang of fools reunited. How amusing." **Chaos summoned creatures made entirely of fire, which attacked the six. **"Dance, fools, dance!" **He yelled as the creatures shot flames at the heroes' feet. Hannah twirled around and froze the creatures before shattering them. **"Way to ruin a party. Time to burn, foolish mortals!" **The six attacked Chaos together, using their absolute strongest attacks. As the smoke and dirt cleared, Chaos appeared, unscathed. **"Hah, that tickled! Any other little 'attacks' you wanna' try?" **He laughed. **"I didn't want to kill you. Really I didn't. You would have made great servants… but I guess it wasn't meant to be!" **

"I, impossible! No one's ever survived a blow like that! Not even Gamma X!"

"**Let me show you my favorite attack now. Negative Beam!" **Chaos engulfed all the negative energy in the city and shot it out of his mouth in the form of a laser. The group narrowly dodged the attack and struck back, still doing no damage. **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is hilarious. Your pathetic attempts will never work! Its over!"**

"I give up." Jake said. "We harm him… how can we stop him if we can't even hurt him?"

"Fighting isn't always the answer, Jake." Rose said. "If Dan's still in there, he can stop Chaos. We just need to find away to get to him…"

"I'll do it. If anyone can knock some sense back into him… it'd be me." Hannah stood in front of Chaos and approached him.

"**What do you think you're doing, stay back, girl!"**

"Dan… I know you're in there. Listen to me… we can defeat Chaos… but not if you're just going to give in. You're in control, not him!" Hannah said, still walking closer.

"**S, stay back!" **Chaos yelled. He blasted Hannah with a beam of negative energy; she fell backwards, but got up and continued to walk closer. **"No! I won't let you control me, Daniel! I am **all m**ighty!"**

"Chaos is losing control!" Fate said, amazed. "This is impossible!"

"**N**o! Y**ou c**an**'t!" **Chaos struggled to stay in control, but the closer Hannah got, the less control Chaos had. "Hannah?" Dan asked. He walked toward Hannah and they hugged. Dan's eyes then snapped wide open and Chaos took control. He punched her and kicked her to the ground. **"Nice try." **Chaos' hands morphed into large swords, and he began stabbing the ground, attempting to hit Hannah. She created a wall of Ice and blocked one stab before jumping upward, kicking Chaos in his chest. She began to rapidly punch him, finally doing some visible damage. **"What? How? Dan you persistent creep!" **Jake, Kaje, Fate, Kaelyn, and Rose then joined in, rapidly hitting him all at once. When they stopped, Chaos fell to his knees. **"I won't be so easy to knock down." **Chaos coughed and was attacked again by Kaje. **"What the… **I'm gaining control agai**n..**. Chaos… leave me be!" Dan screamed as he forced Chaos out of his body. Chaos, in demon form, glared at the seven.

"**_You mortals have done well. But its time I finish this!" _**Dan tossed the powder given to him by Fate onto Chaos, giving him physical form. "A… a body?" He asked. "N, no!" Chaos yelled. Dan punched Chaos' face and kicked his chest. Jake then followed in dragon form, by burning the demon. "Pain! I feel… pain!" Chaos said. "Its been so long… since I've felt pain… its so… inspiring!" Chaos copied Jake's attack ten-fold on the seven. "Pain fuels me, fools!" Dan yelled in pain as Chaos stabbed him in the arm.

"It ends here!" Dan yelled. He ripped Chaos' claw out of his arm and broke it in half.

"Lets leave this to Dan." Fate said. "We need to stop Chaos' minions before they begin helping their master!" Dan took every chance he had to harm Chaos, until he finally began to feel weak.

"You are strong Daniel… but you cannot defeat me… I am immortal!"

"Or so you think!" Dan punched Chaos' chest eye, making Chaos yelp in pain. Chaos' body began to become transparent as he morphed into a spirit again. "So it ends." Dan said. The others stopped fighting and Chaos' minions dropped their weapons, as Chaos, weak, re-inhabited Dan. "Now" the others began attacking Dan, who didn't put up any fight as he was slowly destroyed. "You're secret's out, Chaos… you can die… I'm taking you with me, demon!"

"_**NO! Fool… don't you fear death? Don't you fear what awaits you?"**_

"When will you learn, Chaos…" Dan said, falling to his knees as the relentless attacks ended. "I don't fear death… I embrace it!" Chaos was pushed out of Dan and shattered into millions of pieces, as did Dan.

"Dan is not dead... and neither in Chaos." Fate began. "They are in another plane of existence now, fighting for all eternity. Both of them can never die… but they can be trapped. Dan had to give up everything to do so, however. He truly made, the ultimate sacrifice." Chaos' minions and world shattered after Fate spoke. "The battle between good and evil will never end, no matter what enemy you eliminate. As long as mankind and all their greed and hatred remain in our universe, we will always be fighting. Until the end of time and beyond… this struggle will go on." Fate, Kaje, and the rest of the Council disappeared as the earth returned to the way it was before Chaos took control.

"Way to ruin a moment of celebration." Jake said, trying to cheer everyone up after the loss of a good friend. They all glared at him. "I'll shut-up now." He mumbled.

"Fate's right." Hannah said. "But we shouldn't give up. 'Evil' plays a big role in everything wicked today… even with him gone, evil will remain, but hopefully not as much. I mean our victory over Chaos was a great achievement. Not even the Council foresaw this."

"I agree." Rose said. "We should never give up hope, no matter how bad things get…"

"Its like in that old song from 2005: "Even when all your hope is gone, move along, just to make it through"."

"Oh yeah…" Hannah said. "I remember that one!"

"Uh, I'm from this millennium, so, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Kaelyn asked.

"Just oldies, I guess." Jake said, grinning.

End Chapter

Yeah, sorry, this took longer then I expected, and I was kinda rushing at the end, which would explain why it's sorta lame. Anyway, five chapters remain in part two, so, till next time.


	17. II VI: Scars

II – VI

_Scars_

Hannah lay on her bed, starring at the bright stars on her ceiling. "Projection, off." Hannah ordered. Her ceiling changed into a plain white ceiling and she closed her eyes. It's been three years since Chaos was defeated, and things were going smoothly. With Halloween gone, the army had begun a new program to protect the magical creatures, and took down the two organizations that hunted the magical creatures: The Neo-Huntsclan and a shady organization known as the 'Gardeners'. "Even with three years, some wounds just never seem to heal…" Hannah said, remembering Dan and all the time they had spent together. She had finally faced the fact that he was gone, but she still sensed his presence in the shadows… like he was watching her every move. It was kind of creepy, but she always ignored it. "Love does strange things to people," she reassured herself. "He's gone, and that's that… right?" She asked herself. She never knew why she did that… why she asked herself questions she knew she couldn't answer… it was just a strange habit she had gained over the years. "I should get some sleep," She told herself. She glanced at her ancient Grandfather Clock. 2:20 am. "I should do less thinking and more sleeping." She said. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. As she did, a lump formed in her wall, in the shape of a human. When it seemed sure she was sleeping, it disappeared, and left a gold locket on her desk across from her bed.

… … … … …

In Central Park, a cloaked being blasted holes all over the ground, as if it were looking for something. It removed the cloak from its head as a cop ran toward it, a gun in hand. It turned him, revealing it had no face. "What is this thing?"

"You're worst nightmare." A strange voice echoed in the cop's head. "Th, that voice! D, dad?" The cop asked. "You died 10 years ago!" The blank face morphed into the cop's father and grinned.

"The termination begins!" The cop's father's mouth opened wide and a blast of fire reduced the street and everything on it to ash. Hannah walked around the corner just in time to see the man burn everything to the ground, and morphed into a dragon after realizing what she was up against.

"Yang Jake?" The man turned and faced Hannah, who was standing before him in dragon form.

"You…! You are not worthy to speak that name!" Hannah was surprised when she saw the man's face.

"You're an old man!"

"An old man that's about to slay an annoying dragon!" two swords appeared in the old man's hands. "These ancient swords were made to slay any dragon that got in the way of the original Huntsclan… crafted by the original Huntsman himself. I am the original Huntsman's apprentice, and I will finally slay my first dragon!"

"This could be trouble!" Hannah flew out of the old man's path as he dashed toward her. In a building close by, the same lump that formed on Hannah's wall watched the two. Hannah vigorously parried and returned every move pulled by the former Huntsclan member, making the figure begin to break away from the building.

"My other half was forced to work with this weakling?" The two stopped fighting. They looked at the strange human like imprint in the building as it broke free of its prison and approached the two warriors, the bricks and stone falling off of its body as it did.

"No way!" Hannah yelled. "D, Dan?"

"Go away, Hannah. I'll handle this myself." Dan said. Negative energy began to accumulate in Dan's right hand, forcing the old man to step backward in fear. "Go!" Hannah flew away, as Dan annihilated the old man and what was left of the block with his powerful blast, which knocked Hannah out of the air with its immense force.

… … … … …

Yang Jake pulled and pulled on his chains, but they wouldn't break. "Its close…" The ghost of the old man killed by Dan floated toward Yang Jake and was absorbed by him. "Another wicked soul… excellent." As the soul entered his body, his muscles grew larger and his teeth sharper, until they were like a vampire's. "That's right 'heroes'… fuel me… give me more souls… return them to their father! Soon, my new world will come into fruition, and darkness shall rule all." Yang Jake glanced at a steel door floating in nothingness, the same way his chains were. There was banging and clawing at the door, along with whining. "Soon my children. Soon. Once I obtain enough souls, you shall be freed. Our day is coming. Wako, enter." An 8-foot tall clown appeared in Yang Jake's domain, with a glass, frowning clown mask covering his face and long red hair. His top hat had orange triangles around the center and the edges were made with steel, able to slice through anything. His legs were covered in ammo and he had long arms with sharp claws for hands. "Your true self has died… killed by a group of heroes. With him gone, you may enter into any world you choose."

"I choose to enter your world, master. I will help you in any way I can." Yang Jake grinned.

"Good choice. No go, go and slay those meddlesome dragons!"

"Yes Master." Wako took a bomb out of nowhere and ate it. As it exploded, he was blasted into Jake's world. He grinned beneath his mask. "Let the terror begin. Now, to lure them to me the same way I did with those meddling teens."

To Be Continued…

Anyone who has read my story Shattered Hearts will know Wako the maniac clown/ringmaster. And the 'meddling teens' and 'group of heroes' Yang Jake and Wako refer to are the Teen Titans, which I do not own.


	18. II VII: Danger! Wako in the Circus II

II – VII

_Danger! Wako in the Circus II_

A flyer flew through the city, carried by the gentle breeze, possibly the only relief from the heat that had taken NYC by surprise. Everyone was talking about the near record heat, with heat indexes of over one hundred twenty-three degrees. Hannah was constantly creating balls of snow and throwing them in her face. "Why is it so hot?"

"Easy!" A man said. "A system…" 

"Shut up." Hannah said. The man backed away slowly before continuing to walk down the street. As he left, a flyer hit her in the face. She removed it and looked at what it said: 'Circus, tonight only, at city hall. 8:00 pm sharp. Don't miss it! Witness the most mind-boggling stunts and creatures mankind has ever seen!' "Sounds fun." She said. "Maybe the others will want to go." She turned and walked the one-mile back to her house, still throwing snowballs in her face. From the shadows, Dan watched her as she threw the flyer to the ground. He picked it up and burned it.

"She's taken the bait…" Dan laughed. "It won't be long now."

… … … … …

The demonic clown known as Wako morphed into his human self, a short, stubby man in a clown outfit, carrying a black staff with a crimson jewel on top. He grinned and created his performers from the dirt below him. The first is a short skinny man, who, when holding his breath, can grow huge muscles in an instant. His second was a small, cute little black-haired girl, who can grow to the size of a two-story house. His third was a young woman with the ability to turn into any type of serpent. The fourth was just a maniac, whom was able to juggle anything with his robotic arms. "Eeh, hee, hee, hee…! I'm gonna' have some fun tonight! On with the show!" As his performers entered the circus, the crowd cheered.

"Hannah, are you sure we should be here?" Jake asked. "I mean, my other half could strike at any time, and if what you said was true, Dan could be back… who knows if Chaos is still controlling him."

"Stop being such a party-pooper. Now sit down and enjoy the show." Hannah replied.

"Yeah, I know there's a lot going on, Jake, but we need to find some time for fun, you know?" Rose said. Jake sighed and sat down, obviously not enjoying this.

Two hours later…

"Folks, you've been a great audience," Wako said, bowing to his crowd. "But its time for the grand finale, and I'm sad to say," The exits out of the circus tent were sealed and guarded by Wako's performers. Jake quickly morphed into a dragon and stood up. "You won't make it out alive!" Wako revealed his true self to his crowd, whom screamed and ran toward the exits. Wako's performers stopped the crowd in their tracks. "There's no escape. Now, to bring Master's plan to reality!" Wako's staff grew longer and a curved blade appeared on the bottom. He twirled it around in the air and pounded to the ground. "With every soul that is 'harvested', another one of our people is freed into the world, where they truly belong! And our people can't come to 'true' existence without there 'others' deaths!" Jake flew into the air, with Hannah and Kaelyn behind him.

"You talk too much, clown." Jake said. "You can tell your "Master" that he isn't going to have his people freed!" Wako burst into laughter.

"You don't know anything! Master Jake's plan is more then soul harvesting… you haven't even scratched the surface! You see, everyone has an inner evil… an Yang version of himself or herself… but many keep there's locked away. They try to resist temptation… they try to escape doing evil… but in the process, their other, as some humans refer to them, is sealed in the underworld! My Master's plan is to free his people! To bring the dawn of a new age! And… once every human is eliminated… only they who embrace their darkness shall remain in our new order. Some meddlesome teenagers from another dimension killed my other, the true Wako. But in the process, I was released! I am pure evil… humans have compassion for their kind, whether they want to or not. Thus, they are not ruthless. But I… I lost that compassion long ago."

"N, new age?" Kaelyn asked.

"No! I won't allow it!" Jake said. "You can tell my "other" that he can try all he wants, but he'll never get away with it!"

"As you wish. But first, please allow me to kill you!" Wako charged at Jake and swung his scythe, missing. Jake clawed Wako, but was blasted backward by the 16 pounds of dynamite hidden under his shirt. As Jake arose, Wako appeared behind him. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Jake spun around and kicked the clown's glass mask, making it crack. "You little…!" By this time, Rose had taken out a dagger and thrown it at Wako's leg. "Bad idea, girl." Wako jumped next to Rose and exploded, sending her flying into the tent walls.

"They're steel…"

"Of course! I don't want you escaping." The purple gem on Wako's staff began to glow, and the earth below Rose knocked her into the roof of the steel tent. Hannah launched a barrage of icicles at Wako, and Kaelyn compressed the air into balls of wind and launched them. "Amusing. But those attacks can't harm me."

"We weren't trying to." Wako turned and was punched in his mask by Jake. As it shattered, his true face was revealed. His face was a rotting skull with one eye and large fangs, with horns growing out of his forehead. He threw his hat to the ground and let his snake-like hair attack the annoying hero.

"Now there's no holding back!" Wako yelled. Wako lifted Jake into the air and began to crush his body. "Just one more soul to add to the collection." Wako said wickedly. A shadow on the wall leapt out at Wako, and grabbed him, forcing him to release Jake. "Meddling Council member! Burn!" Wako and the shadowy arm were burned, and while Wako returned unharmed, Kaje fell to his knees. "This fight is over." Wako declared.

"I don't think so!" Jake said, covering a wound on his shoulder with his hand. "I won't give up."

"Persistent little pest, aren't you?" Wako's four performers began killing people in the crowd, and Wako smiled. "Who's it gonna' be… me, or them?" Wako pointed to the crowd.

"Both." Jake answered.

"What? Impossible!" Wako yelled.

"Not quite… those performers aren't real… the gem on your staff is bringing the earth to life, and you're using it to your advantage." Jake ran toward Wako and punched his rotting body to the ground, and crushed the staff he held. As he did, Wako turned to dust and his performers were reduced to dirt.

… … … … …

In the underworld, five evil souls returned to their creator. "Excellent…" Yang Jake said. "Feed me more, heroes… I'm hungry." He said, grinning. After the souls were completely engulfed, Yang Jake grew stronger and darker. "The more you destroy, my heroes, the stronger I become!" Yang Jake laughed and pulled on his chains. "It won't be long now."

End Chapter

The term 'other' is something I took from Kingdom Hearts II, which I do not own!


	19. II VIII: The Harsh Truth

Well, Part Three will end my AD: JL saga. I was planning on making this story four parts long, but there's been a change in the plot… so, next month will be the beginning of the end.

Note: From now on, Evil will be referred to as Yang, or Yang Jake.

II – VIII  
_The Harsh Truth_

"The time draws near." Fate said, sitting across from the only Council member currently in their infinite library. "The legion is gathering strength, as is our strongest member..." Fate's counterpart, Destiny, closed his eyes, watching the week's events replay in his mind.

"We cannot hold him back forever. If Jake has a plan that has the slightest chance of even doing minor damage to his dark counterpart, he best put it into action soon." Destiny replied. He felt a large power nearby and opened his eyes. "Jake, reveal yourself." Jake emerged from the shadows, and approached the two.

"Unfortunately, I have no plan." He said, sighing. "The best thing I could come up with would to be to seal Yang, but in order to do that, it would take immense power, far greater than this universe, or any universes for that matter, could ever muster… and even if we could get that much power, it would take a pure soul to do so. All of you were human once… so none of you have pure souls. We all know that I don't have a pure soul… but to have one, you can't have a dark form. Since the council was once human, sans Yang, you all have darker forms… or, 'others' as Yang calls them."

"This is true." Fate said, standing up. "When Yang's 'Soul Harvest' is completed, he will have the strength to have a portal opened into the earth. He would then scatter the billions of evil souls that we had sealed long ago among their counterpart's universes… … this truly does seem hopeless, Jake… it seems that our luck has run out. Everything comes to an end eventually."

"True… but I won't allow it yet. I'd do anything, even give up my life, to stop Yang. He can't win. It can't end… not like this."

"That's what I like about you, Jake, you're so optimistic… but I think its time you learn that yin doesn't always overcome yang. Sometimes, you just need to know when to give up. We've all accepted our fates… it's inescapable. We will all fall before Yang." As Fate left the room, Destiny gave a worried look to Jake, before following his counterpart, leaving Jake there with his thoughts.

… … … … …

"Jake, you coming?" Rose asked as she walked into his room and sat next to him on his bed.

"No… you guys enjoy the eclipse, I'm going to stay here. I have other things on my mind right now…" He said, lying on his bed.

"Like how to stop Yang?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. Jake sighed in reply. "Jake, I know its important that you find away to stop him, but you can't spend your life with only thinking." She got up and headed for the door. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Jake looked at her for a second, but turned his head back to the ceiling.

… … … … …

Yang Jake grinned. "Today's eclipse will be the perfect time to unleash my latest pawn… Yami, appear." He commanded. A werewolf-like creature bowed before Yang Jake, with blood-red eyes and two rows full of sharp teeth. His fur was a dark brown, almost black, color, and was accompanied by a bulletproof skin underneath it. "Yami, you feed off the darkness… correct?"

"Correct, master." Yami said, grinning. He knew where this was going… he was finally getting to show his master exactly what he was capable of. "What purpose do I have in your plan?"

"Today, hundreds of people will gather to watch the rare eclipse in central park. You're job is to kill them all. With them still around, their others cannot enter the world. But I warn you, a rogue other, the other of the famous Daniel Long, may also be at the site. Who knows what that annoyance will do."

"Such a simple task. I have slain entire armies in my lifetime. You need not worry."

"Excellent. Now go, bring your people into the world." Yang Jake said, smirking. Yami howled and clawed a hole in between the dimensions of Earth and the Chaos Hole, the deepest area of the Underworld.

… … … … …

Yami stood in an alley, watching as the eclipse began. "I can feel the power already…!" He said. "Now, when the moon has fully covered the sun…" As he finished his sentence, the moon was directly in front of the sun, and the area around him became as dark as the gray alley he hid in. "Yami Senkou." Yami said. Time around the people completely stopped and a ring of fire surrounded them. "Fear the Harvest Moon, the eclipse that feeds my hunger for the endless night. To bring forth our world, some minor problems must be destroyed. That would be you!" Everyone stepped back in fear as the beast pointed toward them. "You imperfect beings… you cause our torture! The more of you imperfections we eliminate, the stronger we become." Yami dashed threw half the crowd in seconds, killing them instantly. "My speed is matched by none." He said proudly.

… … … … …

Jake sat on the couch watching the news, looking for anything that may be related to Yang or any leftover Chaos followers. "…And we're back, in front of the mysterious ring of fire that ha appeared around central park. This huge ring has trapped hundreds of people watching today's rare eclipse, and all that have tried to escape have slowly burned. The smoke from this huge fire is seeming to create a dome of darkness over the people, blocking out all light except for the faint light emitted from the fire."

"So he finally strikes." Jake said. He dropped the remote and ran outside as fast as he could and flew off.

… … … … …

Jake landed in front of the fire, with half the NYFD and NYPD beside him. "What's going on?" He asked a cop.

"We can't put it out! All the water we uses doesn't even phase the flames, and all the men we sent in there, even with our best fire-resistant suits, have burned."

"I see." Jake started walking toward the fire.

"Hey! What are you doing? You'll burn!"

"Fire cannot harm me. I control it." He said. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the fire, and parted the middle so he could walk into the darkness.

"Good luck," The cop said as Jake disappeared into the darkness.

… … … … …

"So you're the hero that everyone here told me about? Ha!" Jake watched as a strange creature ran circles around him. "You're just a kid!" Yami stopped in front of Jake, grinning. "I sense great power within you… but exactly how much?"

"Enough to stop you, and Yang from destroying my world."

"Ha! I highly doubt that! Master's power is infinite… but you… you're just a pathetic mortal! You can't possibly have even a fraction of Master Yang's power!"

"Where are my friends." Jake said, changing the subject.

"You mean those three girls?" Yami pointed to Hannah, Rose, and Kaelyn, who were lying unconscious by the fire. "They're out cold… er, hot…" Yami laughed. "They'll be cooked soon enough. I like my humans cooked at 300 degrees." He said. "They should be good to eat in ten minutes. Think you can beat me by then?" Yami asked, his claws growing longer. Jake leapt into the air and slammed his fist into the ground where Yami stood, missing. "You're fast," Yami zoomed behind Jake with lightning speed and kicked him to the ground. "But not fast enough! I am one of the elite, one of the greatest Yang warriors to ever come into existence! I am ranked three of the eight elite warrior ranks, and I am invincible!"

"You talk too much." Jake punched Yami in the jaw, who in return zoomed behind Jake and shaved his claw out like a spear. Jake back-flipped behind Yami, who turned to face him and punched Jake to the ground. "Only three, huh? Now I know why."

"Why, then?"

"You draw your power from darkness. Creating a ring of fire around a dragon who controls fire wasn't the brightest idea."

"This is gonna hurt… isn't it?" Jake was consumed by flames and burned remnants of buildings and cars, and even gasoline, creating a bright light which weakened the behemoth. "The light…" Yami said. "Even if you kill me… there are still four others… four more judgments.

"Four?" Jake asked.

"With Halloween, Chaos, and Wako gone, only four of us remain… Wako, rank eight, Chaos, rank two, and Jacob Halloween, rank six, three warriors who will be sorely missed by us. But we will never give up. You will lose… as it is meant to be." The flames soon consumed Yami, forcing the ring of fire and smoke to disappear. The fires created by Jake fizzled out and he looked at the hundreds of dead citizens before him.

"I guess no matter how hard we try, we can't protect everyone." He said, knowing that Rose was standing behind him. "After seeing countless deaths like I have… you just grow numb to the pain… to the sadness of the loss of life… it just… it just doesn't make sense. The more that I fight, the more that I kill, the more the very thing I've always hated… seems fun. Do you think that it's possible that I'm turning into Yang…? Do you think that this is how I'm destined to be? A cold-blooded killer who shows no emotion or regret when he must kill a foe, or even sacrifice an innocent man's life?"

"No, Jake. Don't think like that. You and Yang are different… I know how you feel. When I first had to slay a magical creature, I was terrified. I didn't see the point in ending an innocent creature's life for no true reason, and receive congratulations in return. But as time goes on, you just get used to the pain. I guess its just human nature." Jake was silent.

"I enjoy it. That's what scares me. I used to be sad… I used to never want to kill an enemy… but now… now its so… invigorating. It scares me… you know?" Rose glanced at him, a worried look on her face.

"Being the hero is never easy. I guess what they say is true: "How long can one man fight the darkness before he finds it in himself?" You just need to learn to overcome that darkness. There's always a way to win." Jake gave Rose a warm smile.

"That's what I always liked about you, Rose, you're always so optimistic. Until today, I was the same. But I guess we both have to learn that we can't always win. We can't come out on top forever. Eventually we will be beat… and when that time comes… it will mean the end of the world. But we shouldn't lose our will to fight or live just because of the truth… I mean, we should enjoy life… not live in sorrow for the fact that we can't live forever. When Yang comes, we will lose, we will die… it's the harsh truth… the one thing that we've known from the beginning, but always ignored. Its time to face the truth… no man can truly win over the darkness. Once it is beat, it manifests itself within another. But as I said… we should enjoy what we have while we have it. That was Dan's one mistake. When he realized the truth, he lost all hope and the will to live. Never give up those things." Jake sighed. "I'm heading back home… its been a long day."

"I'll stay here until the other wake up…" Rose said as Jake flew off into the sunset. 'Is it true?' She thought. 'Are we truly going to die at the hands of Yang?' She shook her head. "So many questions… so little answers." She said.

End Chapter

Been a while since I wrote a chapter this long… six pages. Well, till next time.


	20. II IX Freinds or Foes?

II – IX

_Friends or Foes?_

Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL, or Al and Ash. AD: JL belongs to Disney Channel and Al and Ash belong to xFullMetalxJunkiex.

"Run!" A young teenage girl yelled.

"Shut up! I'm running as fast as I can." Another young teen said, moaning. He pushed a lock of his blondish-brown hair out of his face and tried to catch up top his girlfriend, who was nearly seven hundred feet in front of him.

"Unless you want him to barbeque you, I suggest you RUN FASTER!" The boy sighed and ran faster, attempting to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Ah!" He yelled. He jumped into the air to dodge an attack by their pursuer. "Today just isn't our day." He said. "I've had enough running!" He finally said, stopping and turning to face their invisible enemy. "I know you're here, Bane. Show yourself!" The infamous bounty hunter chuckled and revealed himself before the boy.

"Al, buddy, it doesn't have to end like this, I could make your death quick and painless. Do you want me to torture you?" Bane asked.

"Shut up. I don't know why you're after us… but it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you hurt Ash."

"I see… maybe after I kill you, I'll take her from you. Yeah… that'll be fun. She's cute…" He said, taunting Al.

"Shut up." Al said, his green eyes turning darker.

"No." Bane said. "You brought this on yourself, Al."

"How?" He asked. The mercenary laughed.

"My employer has something against your family. You see, your family made his family's life a wreck three centuries ago. Consider this payback. You and your little girlfriend have to die now, sorry." Bane took out his sword as Al dashed at him, and stabbed the air, forcing Al to stop. Al looked down at the tip of the blade, which was lightly pressed against his neck. "Yeah, you don't wanna' do that." Al grinned.

"Actually, yes, I do." Al kicked Bane to the ground, who slashed at Al with his sword.

"Rubber?" Bane shouted. "How the heck did you do that?" Al grinned.

"Ash, now!" He shouted. A light blue dragon swooped down and grabbed Al, and carried him to a nearby cave. As she landed, she morphed into human form and began panting.

"You've got to stop eating those jelly doughnuts!" She said, sweat dripping down her blonde hair, turning slightly purple because of her purple bangs. She took off her red jacket and sighed. They've been running from Bane for weeks, but he just wouldn't give up. "His employer must be offering him a pretty penny if he's THIS persistent!"

"Yeah, well we're safe for now." Al said. "NYC isn't far from here… maybe we can hide there." Al suggested. "I doubt he'll find us in that crowded place."

"Yeah. But this time, I'm NOT carrying you!"

"Whatever…"

… … … … …

As the two left, Bane opened his eyes, clinging to the cave wall using his chameleon suit. "Don't be so sure, Alphonse. You can't run from me forever." Bane laughed. "I will find you… no matter where you go."

… … … … …

In the city, Hannah searched for the grocery store. "Stupid city… I've been here for nearly five years, and I still can't find anything!" She complained. She continued to walk aimlessly around the city, until something caught her eye. "Is that Bane?" She asked, as she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure run down the streets. "I've got a bad feeling about this… maybe I should follow him." She morphed into her dragon form and took flight, following the quick shadow. She then saw two teens running from the infamous mercenary, headed into the slums of NYC. She quickly swooped down in front of Bane, which ended his pursuit.

"Stupid dragon! Now I've lost them! You'll pay for that!"

"What have they done to you?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing. Its what they've done to my employer. He's giving me a pretty penny for the heads of those two scumbags."

"I won't allow you to harm them."

"That's the thing with you heroes. You never let a poor man like me get a job done. Ah well, maybe he'll pay me more for the head of a famous hero." Bane grinned and took out his sword. "Say goodnight." He said. Hannah just stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why are you holding a rattle snake?" Bane looked at her puzzled.

"Rattle snake, what are you…" Bane looked at what should have been his sword, and sighed. "They did it again…" He said. "Come out, cowards!" Al stepped out of the shadows, grinning.

"I can turn you into anything I wish, Bane."

"I don't think so." Bane said, as he faded into the background. "You can't change what you can't see!" He said, circling around the two.

"Eye of the dragon…" Ash said, watching from the sky. Once she caught his heat signature, she landed. Once she was in front of the invisible mercenary, she punched his chest, destroying his suit. He coughed and rubbed his chest.

"My suit…!" He exclaimed. "Another day, fools… another day." Bane said. His body shattered into a million pieces and warped to another area. Ash sighed and collapsed to her knees.

"It's been a long day…" Ash said, morphing back into her human form. "Huh?" Ash looked up at Hannah and stood up. "Oh, uh, hi?" She said.

"Hi." Hannah said. "I'm Hannah… you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ash, and that's Alpho… I mean, Al." She said. "That Bane guy has been chasing us for weeks. Something with Al's family destroying the lives of his employer's family. I don't know what he's talking about though, I've known al my whole life. He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone talk to or harm anyone." She explained.

"Well, Bane can be like that. If he's paid enough, he'll hunt you down until he dies." She said. "So, where do you guys live?" Ash looked at her boyfriend then back at Hannah. "Nowhere, really. We have no families… they were all killed by Bane when we just 6. We had to teach ourselves everything from there, with a little help from some kind people, who let us stay with them for a while." She explained. "Now, we've been forced to leave those people because of Bane. We didn't want them getting hurt." Al just nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Hannah asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's just a bit shy."

"I see… hey, you want to stay with me and my friends for a while? We have a few extra rooms… but I'd have to ask Jake first."

"Hang on a minute! You know Jake Long? He's like a legend!" Ash exclaimed, while Al raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah, I guess."

"Wow… what's he like?"

"Four words: Stubborn as a mule." She said, grinning.

"Aren't all men?" Ash said. Al gave her a death glare, which made her step back a bit. "Forget I said that!" Hannah began to laugh as Ash and her boyfriend argued.

… … … … …

Jake watched the tall grandfather clock in his room. His room was filled with hundreds of magical antiques, the grandfather clock being his favorite. He closed his eyes and walked through the shadows, into the infinite library of the council. "Jake." Fate greeted his human friend with a bow. "Why are you here?"

"Your library records every second of time, as well as every great achievement and spell… correct?" Fate was silent for a moment, then remembered what Jake had recently been studying.

"So you want to know more about the Pure and Corrupt souls… follow me." Fate said. Jake followed his cloaked friend to a glass case, with a single book in the middle. "This is the book of Yin and Yang. Anything you wish to know lies within. But I warn you, what you may find, you may not like."

"Thank you, Fate." Jake bowed.

"Please, call me by my real name: Draco." Fate said.

"Okay, Draco." Jake said. Draco lifted the glass and handed the ancient book to Jake.

"The more your learn, the more you shall fear, young one." Draco said as he walked away.

… … … … …

"So, this is it, huh?" Ash asked, looking at the house that Hannah called home. "Pretty nice." She said. Al just stood silently behind her, frowning a bit.

"Ash… something evil is here… I can feel it…" Al said. "A presence… so dark… …" Al collapsed to the ground.

"Al? What's wrong?"

"Something… crushing me… …" He said. His eyes widened as a dark figure appeared before him. "Where am I?" The being didn't answer. "Who are you?" The being walked closer to Al.

"Alphonse Powter."

"N, no. I am Alphonse Powter!" Al exclaimed. The being chuckled in reply.

"I am who you keep locked away."

"What are you talking about!"

"You are rank zero in master's elite. You know what you must do. You have been given a mission. You can run. You can hide. But he will always catch you. He will always find you."

"No! You're gone. I sealed you all those years ago…"

"Sealed me? Ha. If you sealed me, how could I be standing here in front of you?" Al looked around his darker self. Time had completely frozen. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember how fun it was ending the lives of your girlfriend's family?"

"No! I didn't do that!" Al said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Cry all you want. You can't hold me back. Not anymore." He said. The image shattered and Al was returned back to reality.

"Al?" Ash asked. "Are you alright?" She asked. Al grinned.

"Yes." He said. "In fact, I feel better than ever before." He grinned wickedly.

To Be Continued

Let's review, shall we? A bounty hunter, two new friends, one new foe, and a book of yin and yang… oh boy. Till next time…


	21. II X: Setting Sun, Rising Moon

Well, the here's the finale to Part II of End Game. As I stated before, this story will end in Part III, which I will end in chapter 26, or, III – VI. Why? Well, as I said, I was planning 40 chapters, but a change in my plot changed that… never the less, that will still make this my largest project, with my new story The Legion, coming in second. One more thing, though, a lot of people have been complaining about the new AD: JL animation. Truthfully, I like it. You grow numb, you know? But really, I wonder what the show would look like in Anime/Manga style… well, enough of my meaningless ramblings, on with the story!

Note: In the chapter title, the Sun represents our world, and the Moon represents Yang's.

II – X

_Setting Sun, Rising Moon_

"Nothing can prepare the world for what shall soon befall it." Yang said. "With Powter back on my side, and my army formed, and my power at its peak, I shall reign supreme." The chains holding Yang shattered and allowed him to fall to the ground. "At last, I am free!" He said. "My children, its time at last! We shall take back what is ours, and bring a new world order to these petty humans!"

Yang's four remaining elite sat on their demonic looking thrones, watching their master. "Well it's about time." Sirus' dark half said. "I'm glad you killed my other... now I can have full control."

"What can I say? I told him without you, he could not live." Yang replied. The chains holding Yang shattered, and he sighed. "Ah… it feels good to have those things off my wrists." He said, rubbing his wrists, which scarred by the rusted metal chains. "Now that I'm finally free of those restraints, I can bring my new world into fruition. No more puppets… no more lies… its time to end this, once and for all." Yang said. Sirus grinned.

"And how do you plan to do that? You know as well as me that Jake and his friends…" Sirus was cut off by Yang, who glared at him angrily.

"Are just mortals who don't know what they've gotten themselves into. There is no escape now. Once my dark militia enters the earth, they shall conquer each and every pathetic piece of land that these humans have made into their homes."

"But they're just that." Sirus said, looking at Yang's dark reflection in his silver gauntlet. "A militia." He said. "Too inexperienced."

"Ah, but you see, a part of me lives in all of them. They are my children, after all. Born of the endless darkness, the purifying black light of evil. And since part of me is within them, they will know exactly what to do. I guess you can call it instinct." He said. He morphed into his dragon form, a darker red and more muscular form of Jake's, with short horns on the tip of his ears and shining black claws. His legs were the strongest part of his body, and a few inches long then Jake's, and designed for swooping down and catching any enemy within its deadly claws. His arms were scarred from the rusted chains and his previous battles, and his eyes were blood red with a constant look of pure evil and hatred. "The human's could have accepted me, and allowed me to rule over them, but they refused. They sealed me away. They tortured me. They even created this underworld to keep me away. Well its time they face my dark judgment. I've let them live their lives… I've given them chances… all of which they ignored." He clawed a portal in the center of the room, but was stopped by Sirus.

"Sir, this is the center of all dimensions! Your portals will never take you to the earth you wish to go to!" Yang glared at his apprentice.

"You dare oppose my infinite knowledge?" An invisible force lifted Sirus into the air by his neck, making him struggle hopelessly for air. "I know exactly what I'm doing, and I don't need pathetic wannabes like you getting in my way!" Yang's eyes flashed orange and Sirus was hurled into the wall. Three of Yang's warriors appeared and bowed before him. "Minions, kill this fool."

"Yes sir!" They said.

"N, no! Don't come closer! I, I'm warning you!" Sirus yelled. Yang grinned as he listened to Sirus' screams, and left for Jake's dimension.

"Music to my ears…" He said as he warped out of the underworld.

… … … … …

Yang appeared in the outskirts of NYC, half of his large army who had followed him through the portal. He sniffed in the polluted air and sighed. "So beautiful!" He said. "But the sun is a bit too bright for my taste," He said. The demon looked at the sun and grinned. "Morph, mortal object." The sun quickly turned a dark purple in color, and the skies darkened to a dark midnight-purple. "And so the transformation begins. Soon, this world will be mine."

… … … … …

Jake collapsed to his knees, still within the infinite library. He clenched his chest, as he felt as if a part of him was ripped away. "I, its begun…" Draco looked at the young dragon.

"So he has escaped your soul."

"M, my soul? He, he's been inside me?"

"Yes. You see, you are merely a reincarnation of Yang. We of the council as a human prison created you. You were shaped after him, and you were given all of his powers. Now that he has escaped, a fraction of your power has escaped with him."

"So my power… I, is because of that… that demon…"

"Yes. The dragon has many representations. To some, it symbolizes power, responsibility, and balance. While to others, it represents darkness, and pure evil. Yang at one point had a brother, Yin, not unlike Order and Chaos. But Yang knew his purpose. He was created for destruction, and Yin was holding him back. Yin and Yang were twins, and relied on each other for power. When Yang killed his good counterpart, part of his power died with him. But you must understand, he is still extremely powerful."

"So… that means…"

"You, Jake, are not mortal. Not completely. You are the reincarnation of Yin. You were the hope we've been waiting for."

"And Yang hasn't tried to kill me… but to test me… because…"

"He needs you. You are his power source, and his weakness. When the time comes, Yang will either seal you to steal more of your power, or just kill you all together again, and take your powers with him."

"Within me is unlimited potential… I finally understand…"

"Yin,"

"Please, call me Jake."

"Jake, you must do something…"

"What?"

"Alphonse Powter. He is the reincarnation of Chaos. He was sent to infiltrate your defenses… to kill your friends. You and Kaje must seal Chaos once more, back with Dan in the center of all our dimensions, where they shall battle eternally."

"I understand."

"Jake, you have all our powers within you. You understand by now that you are our last hope."

… … … … …

Al was sitting with his girlfriend, looking around nervously. "Al, what's wrong?" Al looked over toward the city and saw the darkened sky over there. He grinned as the darkness began to spread over the outskirts as well, and engulf his new home.

"Nothing. In fact, I feel better then ever before."

"They were right!"

"Al is no longer here. I am in full control now."

"Y, you're not…"

"That's right. That little obstacle was removed when I planted myself into this body. Your boyfriend here really has potential… and no worries, when I kill you and these other pathetic dragons, it won't be going to waste.

"Chaos!" Al looked to the sky as Jake's foot collided with his face.

"Jake!" Chaos said. "You fool! You'll kill this boy! You don't want to do that, now do you?"

"You're the fool Chaos, showing your face around here. I finally know the truth Chaos. You saw how quickly my power was growing, and you just wanted out of this world before it was too late."

"That was then, this is now, Yin. Yang made me a good deal… I kill your friends, and I get to rule over this pathetic city, and you. True, You and Yang were getting in the way of my plans, but now, now you're just helping them along. I may not get full control, but at least I'll be surrounded by my own kind."

"It's over, demon."

"Au contraire, Yin. It's just begun. Denizens of the dark, arise!" Millions of 'others' rose from the ground, sea, and sky, a bloodthirsty look on their faces. "It's over for you, Yin. Now that Yang is back in action, this world will soon come to an end. And once all these foolish mortals are dead, we shall repopulate this planet, and bring forth the dawn of a new age!" Jake looked around as the demons came closer. "I can't take them all on alone…" Kaje appeared next to Jake.

"We'll have to retreat now, we have no choice."

"But Rose, and Hannah, and Kaelyn! This is exactly what Chaos planned!"

"I'm sorry, but we must leave!" Kaje yelled, as he brought is original back to the council's world.

… … … … …

"Jake… as you've seen… its beginning." Draco said, the rest of the council behind him. "You're friends won't die… trust me. The demons only seem to be under Chaos' control. Yang has told them to bring them to him, not kill them."

"Either way its over for them. I've failed." Draco gave Kaje a concerned look.

"So it truly has begun. Kaje, take Jake to Yang's holding cell immediately, I think its time he knows the truth."

"Yes sir." Kaje replied. "Jake, there's something you need to know."

TO BE CONTINUED

There's that phrase everyone hates. Well, this story is coming to a close in six chapters, so instead of making you wait a month, I'll make you wait a week while I figure out the next part… Anyway, till next time.


	22. III I: Yin, Yang

Well, let the countdown begin. Only five chapters remain now… I'm really surprised, though. I never expected this saga to go so far. I expected only a short one shot, not a 20 story series! Oh well, I can't say I'm happy about this series ending, but it aint exactly over yet. I've still got all of the revisions, which will go from If Only You Knew to Double Trouble, and of course, the missing story in my timothy saga… anyways, lets begin, shall we?

Note: Since Jake has mastered the Fire element, his powers are very similar to the Firebenders' in Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not own that, or the Firebenders.

III – I

_Yin, Yang_

Jake followed his clone to a large steel and wood door. In the center was a golden dragonhead, split down the middle. One was the face of Yin, and the other of Yang. "Yang's prison?"

"Yes. It is also connected to the underworld, and the 'antiverse' as we call it. The underworld was too small to hold all of Yang's children, with millions being born a day. The antiverse is like your world, but opposite, created to give them joy, so they wouldn't try to escape. Yang was jealous. He destroyed the antiverse to make his children angry, and began lying to them. As he conquers your world, it will get sucked into the antiverse, and the antiverse into your world. Across every dimension, this exact moment is happening… with alternate Yins, and alternate Yangs."

"So when one of us dies, they are sucked into the antiverse?"

"Yes. And when Yang is done, he will rule over both with an iron fist. We of the council have known this since the beginning, but haven't told you. You have a part of all of us within you, and vice versa. We never thought you were ready. After all, you are only human."

"And so are all of you. Deep down, that's all any of us are."

"Jake, do you know how any of us came into existence?"

"No. But I would like to know the truth now. No more lies."

"Of course. Days were dark back then. There was no order… no balance… it was horrible. We hoped and prayed for something to end it… we finally got what we wanted. That's when Yin and Yang were born… their powers were so great… all who saw the, gained a part of their power. They were worshipped as gods… but technically, that's what they are. That's when the original council was created. Fate, Sadness, Joy, Power, Pain, Destruction, Contempt, Order, Chaos, Hate, Love, Yin, Yang, Darkness, Light, and the four elements, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. We knew what we had to do… we knew our place. We were to create balance. But we were split… Yin had his side: Joy, Order, Love, Light, Wind, and Water… and Yang had his: Pain, Destruction, Chaos, Sadness, Darkness, Earth and Fire. Fate, Power, and Contempt were created to keep us together… to create balance. But Yang had other plans. He rebelled and killed the elemental warriors, along with Contempt. It was horrible… Yang was on a rampage… until Yin came. They fought for days, weeks, with no victor. But that's when Yang began playing dirty. He tricked his brother and killed him. Balance was gone. The world was once more plunged into Chaos until we sealed Yang. Over the years, the seal faded. I'm sure you know the rest from the book of Yin and Yang, though."

"Yes. Order and Chaos were then trusted with the world's balance until Yang corrupted Chaos."

"Correct. Jake… what lies beyond this door is pure evil."

"It's the underworld… I've been there before."

"The underworld is nothing compared to what you're about to experience. Beyond this door is the antiverse. The antiverse has a priceless treasure to keep it going… the body of Yin." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Your true self lies within these doors, in the darkest part of the antiverse, the temple of Yin and Yang." The doors began to open and Kaje stepped back. "Good luck."

… … … … …

Jake appeared in the burning, war-torn world known as the antiverse. "Death… destruction… eternal cries of woe… if this is the antiverse, I wonder why Yang wanted to leave…" He asked himself. He looked around and saw that pieces of the antiverse were disappearing, and pieces of earth were taking their place. "Its already begun… I have to hurry." He said. He slowly walked down the crumbling streets and torn up buildings, until he saw the only thing left standing completely: The temple of Yin and Yang. As he entered, hundreds of Yang's minions ambushed him. "Thanks for the welcome, bro." He said. He punched the air, flames shooting out of his palms. "That all you've got?" Jake asked, dodging each and every blow that the demons dished out. Flying demons soon began spitting fireballs at Jake, who just reversed their direction back on them. "How sad… my brother forgot I am the master of fire." Soon, several ice and wind demons, along with a few earth demons began attacking Jake. "Lets see what happens when all four elements collide, shall we?" Jake asked. The demons tried to run, but it was too late. As soon as the four attacks hit each other, a super nova obliterated the entire temple. "I guess it was just too much power." A large statue was the only thing left standing in the entire temple (er, former temple. It doesn't exist anymore…), which looked a lot like Jake. "This is it." He said. "I finally found it."

"So you have." Jake turned to see none other then Al, (er Chaos, er… I don't know anymore) still possessed by the Demon of Chaos.

"Chaos! It's over!"

"I can't let you regain your true self, Jake. It's too much power! I was chosen to guard it from you, long before Yang corrupted me. Fate and the rest have no say in what goes on with your true self… I was chosen to guard it, and all who wish to even see it must go through me!" Chaos blasted Jake with a blast of…

"Holy energy? Since when did you stick with the side of good? Unless… Al!" Jake yelled. "I get it now! Al is Chaos! Al is the half of Chaos that Yang removed… he is the missing link between Order and Chaos…"

"So you finally understand. I know you need your body Jake, but I can't let you use it. The powers which lie within are far to great for your feeble mind to control."

"You don't get it!"

"No, you don't get it, Jake! Within that statue are powers far beyond what you could even dream to control." Jake placed his hand on the statue, and began to glow.

"I'll show you, Chaos. I'll fight you using my true self… and I will prove to you what I can do!" Chaos grinned.

"Let's go then. Show me, Yin." Jake's body was engulfed with a beautiful white light and was instantly transformed into its true, immortal self. Large white dragon wings ripped out of Jake's back, and his eyes went from brown to gold. His hair remained black, but with a gold-white outline. His clothes were also changed, and turned into a gold-white armor. Chaos soon found himself bowing before Yin, against his will. "Y, you look the same as you did all those millennia ago, master…" Chaos got back on his feet. "But nevertheless, I still must make sure you can control such great power… we don't want two Yangs, now do we?" A ring of fire surrounded the two, and an armor similar to Yin's encased Chaos' body. His hair turned a dark purple and two large bat-like wings ripped out of his back. The only difference between the two armors was that Chaos' was black and he had bat wings, while Yin's was white with dragon wings.

"Ready, Chaos?"

"Of course." Chaos charged at Yin, throwing several punches, each of which Yin dodged with amazing speed. Yin warped behind Chaos and hit Chaos' back, and sent him flying. "Your just as strong as when we last sparred… do you remember that, master?" Chaos asked. Yin smiled.

"Yes. You always were a promising student. The fact that you let Yang corrupt you, however, is something I'll never forgive. You were a valuable ally, Chaos."

"And I still am. Yang doesn't know it, but when Dan and I were fighting here in the antiverse, something happened. I changed, I was the way I should have been."

"And when Yang freed you, you probably took Dan with you, right?"

"Of course. I told Yang he was my prisoner, and that I had won the battle, while in truth, it was the exact opposite. Dan is somewhere in Yang's army now, another puppet for the 'great puppeteer' to add to his collection."

"I see. Take me back to earth, a lot of my powers have yet to return to me."

"Yes, master."

… … … … …

"And so it begins!" Yang screamed to the heavens. The oceans and seas had all turned to magma, and the cities had all been set ablaze and destroyed. "This world has been forsaken, and my beautiful world comes into fruition." Yang's massive army cheered and the earth had been completely sent to the antiverse. Its inhabitants, however, have been left on the planet as slaves for Yang's dark empire.

"YANG!" Yin screamed. Yang turned his head and saw his brother, a sword in hand, with a massive army of his own, an army of the light. "It ends now! The day has come for your destruction at last!"

"Au contraire, my brother. You and Jake are now just another slave in my empire. The prophecy states that I will rule over all."

"No. I won't allow it… we won't allow it!" The entire front line of the massive army was composed of the Council, while the back was of all the remaining humans and magical creatures. "This is your end. I will kill you at last, Yang, and rid this world of its greatest threat, forever!"

TO BE CONTINUED

So the final battle begins. Yin and Jake have finally become one again, Chaos is back on the side of good, and Yang makes his final move toward his supposed victory. This is it, the final battle. Till next time…


	23. III II: Rage

III – II

_Rage_

"Yang! It ends now!" Yin and Jake's voices yelled in complete unison.

"Yin! I see you're finally back… and you've brought friends! No matter, I have my own little toys. These humans were onto something with this nuclear weapon concept!" Yang said. "But I've perfected it for them… they can thank me later."

"Enough jokes, enough lies, and enough running, Yang! Its time for you to face your final judgment!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Enough yapping, insolent pest!" Yang morphed into his demonic dragon form and roared. As soon as he did, his massive army collided with Yin's. It was an uphill battle from here for both armies. Yin took flight and slashed at Yang from the air. "Yin, you've gone soft!"

"Not quite, brother." Yin warped behind his brother and punched him. But something was wrong; his fist went right through him. His eyes widened and he turned just in time to see Yang dashing toward him. Yin ducked and grabbed his brother's foot and spun him around. When he let go, Yang was sent flying into a pillar, which collapsed along with the building they were in front of.

"Good, but I don't play fair, brother. I killed you once before… and I can kill you again." The two were transported into the core of the underworld, Yang's former throne-room, which was now a burning wreck. Rivers of lava ran through the whole area and fire shot out of cracks in the floor. "I will burn you." Yang said menacingly, flames surrounding his fists. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you got your dragon powers from me! To bad I don't need you anymore. The Council doesn't know this, but all their spells have broken. I don't need ANY of you anymore!" Yang yelled. "You are all just worthless obstacles, and I will show no mercy in your destruction!" Yang slashed at Yin with his claws. Yin narrowly dodged that attack but was caught off guard by Yang's unimaginable speed as he ran behind Yin at astounding speeds. "I, impossible… you're actually stronger…!" Yin said. Yang laughed wickedly and stabbed his brother's back with his claws. And kicked him aside. "Stronger? I was merely holding back last time. The Darkness wouldn't allow my full potential, not even it could handle the power. I'm glad I killed that pest, though, cause' now, I aint got nobody to hold me back!!" Yang spat several fireballs at Yin, scorching his white armor.

"Master!" Chaos yelled. Chaos swooped in and pulled several uppercuts on Yang's chin.

"Mortal fool!" Yang spun around and slammed his fist into Chaos' head, sending him flying into Yin. "You can't stop me, none of you can!" The remainder of the Council and Yin appeared, surrounding Yang. They all drew their weapons and prepared for the battle to end all battles.

… … … … …

"Don't give up!!" Hannah yelled for Yin's army. The sounds of swords clashing and the smell of burning demons filled the air. Neither army was going to give up, no matter what. "We mustn't give in!" She called. Rose and Kaelyn punched the two demons in their way and threw them into three more.

"Ah!" A dragon screamed as he was shot out of the air. Hannah ran to help him, but it was too late. Yang's minions got to him first and began tearing him apart. She punched the air and beams of ice encased the monsters. She then focused her energy into an orb of fire and pushed it into them, burning the frozen beasts to ash. Several flying demons began circling her, and spat large fireballs in her direction. He spun around and pushed them away with a blast of air, back to the very creatures that created them

… … … … …

Yang repeatedly punched Fate's beaten body and blasted him into a wall. With anger and rage burning in his heart, he slammed his foot into Fate's abdomen and sent him flying downward into the eternal underworld. "Enjoy your stay! It's time you feel what you put me through!"

"Yang!!!" Yang lifted an eyebrow.

"Yin, you fool. You just don't know when to give up."

"Vice-versa, Yang. Even if I have to give my life… I, no, WE will stop you…!" Yin and Jake's voices said in unison. Yang was unimpressed and smirked.

"Thinking that "friendship", "justice", and "light" will stop me is an idiotic mistake, brother, a mistake only a mortal would make!" Yang charged at Jake, an insane look in his eyes.

To be continued…

Short, yes, but another chapter should be up soon. I'm going to end this as soon as possible, because its hard trying to manage five different stories at once… so End Game will be the first to go. In other words, I'm on hiatus in everything but this until its completion.


	24. III III: Berserk Fury

Just a quick note, this chapter is non-stop action, and revolves around only Yin and Yang's battle. So, if you want to find anything new going on with the others or Dan, you'll have to wait until next chapter.

--- Means flashback

III – III

_Berserk Fury_

Yang slammed his fist into Yin/Jake's face, changing sides each hit. Yin struggled to break free, but when he did, he kicked the ground, attempting to hit Yang. Unfortunately, Yang had taken flight and blasted the two with a black fireball. "He's getting stronger…" Yin's voice began.

"While we get weaker." Jake's voice finished. "We can't let him drain us!" The image if Yin's face in Jake's mind nodded as Jake thrust his hand forward, a beam of lighting shooting out of his hand and through Yang's chest.

---

"Brother, no!" Yin called. Yang kicked his brother into the ground and grinned.

---

Yin/Jake snapped back to reality as Yang was forced out of his Dragon form. "I… I can't change back!" Yang called.

"I killed your dragon half. You can never change back."

"Well, brother, if that's how you wanted to play, you should have told me!" Six orbs surrounded Yang and encased his body with a black light. Yang's true form was about to be revealed… what the son of The Darkness was finally about to enter the world. Yang's skin began to rot and a long black cloak appeared over his body, encasing his face in the blackest shadows you can imagine. His hands were now nothing more then bones, and the fingertips were sharper then needles. "How long has it been… how long?" Yang asked. "How long has it been since I've had a chance as perfect as this! The world is so corrupted that they actually accept me! My power is at its peak… all this hatred… this anger… this greed…!"

"Jake… he's coming… The Darkness…!" Yin's voice echoed in Jake's head.

"So this is the mighty 'The Darkness,'" Jake said, looking at Yang.

"True, I have borrowed its form, but trust me, I am not as forgiving as that denizen of the night." A large scythe appeared, with a skeleton gripping onto the edge, a frightened look on its face. "Pathetic fool. This is no longer yours!" The skeleton vaporized and yang lunged forward, swinging his large scythe. Jake ducked and dodged the attack but wasn't counting on Yang's speed. Yang turned Yin/Jake's head toward his hidden face and punched it repeatedly. "Burn." Yang kicked Jake onto a crack in the floor. At Yang's command, a burst of fire rose up and began burning Jake. He screamed in pain,. But Yang showed no mercy. He dashed forward and kicked Jake to the ground. "Well isn't this familiar." Yang said. "Looks like no matter what timeline we exist within, I am superior!" Yang crushed Yin/Jake's body, but realized it was only a copy. "No!"

"AAAHHH!!!" Jake yelled as he flew through the air and punched Yang's face. "Bone…!" He said. Yang's hood was removed and his skeletal face was revealed. There were many deep cuts and a few puncture wounds, and half his jaw was hidden in shadow. He had a small red eye in his left eye-socket, but his right was missing (imagine Slade's face, only 10x more demonic).

"Yes. Evil takes its toll, Jake, Yin. The Darkness was a being of just that… the darkness. He was corrupted from creation, and wished for nothing more then power and destruction. He gained immortality… but everything has its own little price to be paid." Yang laughed. "And by copying his physical form as my own, I too had to pay that price."

"Look how far gone you are, brother! How could you let this happen? We were heroes!"

"No, YOU were a hero! YOU were the one everyone loved! Mother only loved YOU! You, you, you, you YOU!! Not anymore! Now I'll show you who's the greatest!"

"Has your pride really led to this, brother? Did your greed consume you? You should have said something… we could have talked about it, and stopped all of this! You never would've been called a demon!"

"Too late, Yin! Its over now, for this world, and all who inhabit it!" Yang spun around and attacked Yin with balls of fire and ice, as well as a few gusts of wind and attacks by large stones. "You just had to steal the spotlight! You just had to be Mr. Goody-two-shoes!"

"Yang! Why? We're brothers! Your greed and pride never should have led to this! I could have helped you!"

"No… even if you did, you'd still be the hero, wouldn't you!? I will kill you! I will make sure you and your acts of 'kindness' are erased, forever!"

"Yang!!!"

"Yin!!!" The brothers' fists collided and obliterated the entire battlefield with a blast of immense energy. Holy verse Unholy, Light verse Dark, the battle to end all battles. "You! Will! DIE!" Yang clawed and punched Yin with anger, unleashing several blasts of energy with each strike. The entire underworld was fading away with such immense powers colliding with so much hate and disgust.

"I won't allow this to go any farther! It ends now, forevermore!" Yin said. "I don't want to hurt you brother, but I will if needed!"

"Bring it, then, brother. Show me! What can the great 'hero' do?"

"AAAHHH!!" Yin cried as he dashed forward.

To Be Continued…


	25. III IV: Final Fanfare I

So this is the end, huh? I can't believe this series' actually lasted for a year and a half… it's amazing. When I started this series, I was just a novice writer, with an idea to continue the ski trip episode. In fact, this series never should have existed. I intended If Only You Knew to be a one-shot, and nothing more. But, I continued anyway, and it's all led to this. Now, 12 stories later, this series has become my greatest work. I'm sad to see it go. Now that I sit here and think about it, my writing never would have gotten better if I wasn't determined to please the fans of this series… Well, with only one chapter left, I just want to thank you all for reading this far. Now, without further ado, Part I of the grand finale of my greatest work: End Game.

III – IV Final Fanfare  
Part I: End Game

Yin/Jake punched Yang rapidly, showing no mercy whatsoever. "It didn't have to end like this!" Yin yelled, pulling several uppercuts on Yang's skeletal body.

"You don't know that… maybe it was fate! Maybe there's some plan to this chaos! Maybe, no matter which path I took, it would lead me to this… the darkness… the destruction of your feeble world… and all feeble worlds, for that matter. This moment is happening in several forms in many other dimensions… the trillions upon trillions of dimensions all experience this moment sooner or later…"

"Yang, no, Kibou, it didn't have to come to this. It didn't have to end this way. We never had to stand here and fight each other to the death."

"Kibou… that name… it's been so long since anyone's called me that… I thank you brother, I will try and remember your kindness... when you're burning in the underworld!"

"Kibou, this is all your fault… you let your greed get in the way. You knew what would happen. But you were jealous. You couldn't stand that you weren't the best, could you?" Yin hit Kibou's stomach with a knee strike and slammed him to the wall.

"I have no excuse, Hikaru, I did know the consequences. But it's too late now."

"Is that why you're doing this? You think it's too late for forgiveness? We're only human! We all make mistakes! Your biggest mistake is that you did not trust the ones who care about you. I would have forgiven you. Mother would have forgiven you. If you had given everyone a chance and did your time, they would have forgiven you. The world isn't heartless. But at this point, I think _you_ are."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I was so lost in the darkness. I forgot everything. But everything I've done… its irreversible."

"No it isn't. We can save this world! We can stop your army; we can vanquish The Darkness, forever! We can do it… together. As brothers, as heroes."

"Hikaru…" Kibou began. "Thank you, for your kindness, and hope. I will never forget it. I can promise that. But I can't go. The Darkness is coming back… most likely to claim my body as his own. If you want to end him, you'll have to go now. I'll stay in the underworld… if he claims my body, at least then he'll be trapped where he belongs." Kibou seemed to smile, and he morphed into his real form, his human form. He looked exactly like Jake; just his hair was slightly darker.

"Kibou," Hikaru said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Remember this. Your will is stronger then anything The Darkness can do. Fight him."

"I will. Now go. Go fight my army… destroy what I've created… if my hunch is correct, The Darkness should be there commanding them. He wants to be rid of those dragons, and any Council members there." Hikaru nodded and warped to the front lines of the massive Yin Army.

"Yin!" Rose yelled.

"Its Hikaru."

"Hikaru… where were you?"

"The underworld. I had to settle some things with my brother, Kibou. But I… I mean, we, are back."

"We?"

"Jake's still a part of me, right?" Rose nodded. "What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Some weird guy appeared soon after you left. He's commanding Yang's army."

"The Darkness… Its time I told you something. Yang wasn't behind any of this. He was just another pawn. A distraction. That man, he corrupted my brother until he destroyed The Darkness. Or so we thought. Kibou is back to his old self now, but The Darkness must be stopped. His true name is Melchior Sutah, and he must be stopped at all costs."

"Understood!" Rose said. She ran toward the back of the army to alert Hannah and the others.

"Melchior!" Hikaru called. The man known as The Darkness floated toward Hikaru, smirking.

"Hikaru! Its been a long time." Melchior's face was a skull, with the same features as Yang's, but had long, white straw like hair on the back of the skull and a large beard and eyebrows. He was in a black cloak with no hood, and held a large staff with a black gem up top. "Its been a long time. How're my pawns?" Melchior laughed.

"You used magic and dragons to your advantage. You commanded Behemoth and turned the world against us. You brought Yang and Chaos into existence, you were the reason why we created the underworld… and to think, you were the original leader of the Council. What I disgrace." Melchior chuckled.

"How like you, Hikaru. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Its over."

"For once you say something that's true!" A black aura surrounded Melchior and angry spirits began surrounding him. He absorbed them and the demon army behind him and began to change. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Can you feel the power?"

"No…! Armegeddon…! I sealed those powers…"

"And like Yang's seal, it faded with time. Just as you are about to!"

To be continued…


	26. III V: Final Fanfare II

III – V  
_Final Fanfare  
Part II: Forevermore _

Melchior laughed as his body began to change. He was now about 11 feet tall, and had large horns and spike all over his body, as well as invisible barrier. His eye had disappeared, as did his hair, and a large sword made from his victims' bones materialized out of his left hand. Rotting flesh and torn muscle encased his bone, as well as beat up armor and a cape made of what was left of his victims. The only bone left uncovered was his skull, which now had horns around the top of the skull as a crown. "I am invincible… I am immortal! I… am… KING! THIS WORLD IS NOW UNDER THE CONTROL OF MELCHIOR SUTAH, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" His voice echoed. Rose, Kaje, Hannah and Kaelyn stood beside Yin/Jake. "MORTALS! YOU DARE OPPOSE MY COMMAND?"

"You are not in command!" Hikaru looked to his left, where Kibou stood, sword drawn. "I'm here, brother." He said.

"YANG?"

"It's Kibou."

"BAH! FOOLS! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY STOP THIS GREAT POWER! GAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I AM INVINCIBLE! MY POWER IS LIMITLESS!"

"Let's go!" Chaos yelled, with Dan next to him. "Let's take this devil down, once and for all!"

"F, FOOL!"

"Now!" Yin/Jake screamed in unison. The Council rose through the ground like ghosts, and the entire Yin Army, Yin/Jake, Hannah, Kibou, Chaos, Dan, Rose, Kaje, and Kaelyn attacked Melchior all at once.

"WH, WHAT IS THIS POWER! NO ONE HAS EVER… BEEN ABLE TO… NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I… CAN'T… DIE!" Melchior screamed. "I AM THE DARKNESS, I AM VOID OF WEAKNESS……… I CANNOT… BE… DEFEATED…. BY SUCH WEAK……… MORTALS!" Melchior screamed in pain from the top of his lungs as his new body was destroyed. He was now nothing more then a rotting corpse.

"We… we did it…" Hannah said. "I don't believe it…! We won… WE WON!" Dan ran toward his girlfriend and hugged her, and Yin/Jake were separated.

"H, huh? Hikaru? What happened?"

"I shouldn't be alive… neither of us Council members should be. Our purpose is complete." He said. Jake looked around. All of the Council was beginning to fade away. "Without Melchior, this world can finally work out peace."

"But… we have one more gift before we go." Kibou said. There was a bright flash, and the earth returned to its previous state. "Its up to you whether The Darkness returns. If humans become cold again, he will have something to feed off of. Don't stray way from peace…" He said as he faded away. "See ya."

"Its really over then… for good… right?" Rose asked.

"Yes… I think it finally is over." Jake replied. "All the sacrifices… the battles… are finally over… forever…"

"We finally did it then… we finally achieved our goal."

"Now we can actually have normal lives. No more fighting. No more Yang. No more darkness."

"Not exactly." Dan said. "Darkness resides within all of us. Knowing to control it is the only way to have peace. Soon, someday, this world will fall into darkness again… because of the darkness we all have within. When that day comes, heroes will be needed again, and this whole thing will repeat."

"But hopefully, that's beyond our lifetime." Jake said. "Let's head home…"

… … … … …

Jake and Rose sat at the beach, staring at the sunset. "How long?" He asked.

"How long what?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since we actually had time to be alone, just you and me, in peace?"

"I don't know… it's been so long."

"Yeah…" Jake said. "… Rose? I need to tell you something… something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…"

"What is it?" Jake pecked Rose on the lips for a second, before looking at her. "J…Jake…"

"I… I love you…" 'That never gets easier…' He thought. Silence. Neither could think of what to say. Their faces began to get closer, until they were only inches apart, when Dan came in.

"Okay you two lovebirds, Hannah sent me to tell you that dinner's ready." The two blushed for a moment.

"Alright." Jake said. The two headed in with Dan.

… … … … …

"Ah… rest!" Hannah sighed. "It's been so long since I've actually had time to just sit back and relax." She said. "To tell you the truth though, I've gotten so used to fighting, I kinda' miss it."

"I don't." Dan said, sitting next to his girlfriend. "Hey, as anyone seen Ash?"

"Yeah, after the battle she and Al ran off… said they had some business to take care of."

"Hmm… Wonder what."

"Who knows?" She said.

… … … … …

"QUICK! Snatch the doughnuts!" Al yelled.

… … … … …

"Jake, you coming?" Rose asked her boyfriend. Jake looked at her, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"The picture! Hannah's got everything set up."

"Oh, right! Coming!" He said. He quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in and dashed out the door.

"Alright, everyone say cheese!" Hannah said, setting the timer.

"Cheese!" Everyone said.

"Where?" Dan said, turning his head as soon as the camera took the picture.

Jake's POV 

Days were much better after that last fight with The Darkness. We weren't called upon much, and no wars have been waged recently. It seems things have finally settled down for a bit. I was glad. In the immortal words of Albert Camus: "The war for peace is the only war worth waging." As for Melchior and the Council, they haven't come back, so things must be good. I just can't stop wondering though… how long will this last? Bah… what am I saying? I should enjoy today! I should enjoy the time of peace we have now. I finally have what I've been wanting for my whole life… I should enjoy it, while I have it, because, you never know what you've got, until its gone.

"Jake, come on!" Rose called for me.

"Coming!"

… … … … …

From within his prison, Melchior gazed upon the earth. "Soon… I will regain control… you'll see…. You'll all see! GAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

_Fini_

Okay, to answer a big question, the reason why I haven't updated my revised AD: JL stories Is because when my website is complete, they will be permanently moved to there. Kind of an exclusive thing, you know? Anyway, The ending doesn't mean anything. In fact, I just threw that in for a little fun. Its merely stating that the peace won't last forever, and that he would soon be able to return. Anyway, thanks everyone, I guess this is goodbye in the AD: JL section… for now. I will not stop with my AD: JL fics forever, I will have a few stories here or there, but this is the end of my current series. Its been fun, but, till next time, see ya.

"_The war for peace is the only war worth waging." – Albert Camus._


	27. IV I: Re: Endings

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. ~Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion_

Newton's third law flowed through his mind as he fell to the ground. How high was the building? 200 feet? 300 feet? Could it be 500 feet, even?

"The sins of our fathers have gotten us nowhere, yet we commit these same sins over and over, hoping for different results. Will we ever learn?" He asked himself, his eyes blank and emotionless as he continued to fall. His black leather jacket flew off in the force of the wind, and his crimson hair was blowing wildly.

"Heh… my shoe is untied…" He noted. How ironic. He could've accidentally fallen and killed himself without warning. Either way, he was probably going to die. But no… he had to get this result. He had to make sure he wasn't insane. He had to know. He knew the ground was near. Closing his eyes, he inhaled slowly and deeply through his nose, and he… was.

"Wake up now."

His eyes snapped open, shifting from crystal blue to blood red, and large crimson wings tore through the flesh of his back, leaving his sleeveless gray T in pieces. Now only 30 feet from the ground, he spun so his chest was facing the ground and began to glide mere inches from the hard concrete, and after a few seconds, he flew.

IV – I

Re: Endings

"Does anyone remember what the three known worlds are?" The teacher asked.

"The Dominant, The Magical, and The Spiritual." A teen lazily said, head resting on his arm.

Classroom 10-A. Current class: "World Studies". None in the room saw a point in it, except for maybe the teacher, Mr. Long. Everybody knew of the three worlds already, for their existence had been discovered before they were born. Nobody really saw a need in messing with them, either, so of course, nobody saw a need to study them. Except for Jake Long III… he and his grandfather were a rarity.

They both lived in two of the worlds: The Magical, and The Dominant. The Dominant was the world man and beast lived in, considered 'dominant' due to their technological advances, capable of defeating any known magical creature… sans the mighty Dragon, of course. They were a nearly extinct species, and nobody saw a need in combating the few who remained. Mr. Long was one of these few, and everybody knew it.

But the majority of humanity, they knew it was best to leave the dragons alone. The wisest, most powerful creatures of the two main worlds were to be respected, not hunted, bothered, or disrespected. "Correct, Timothy. Now can you tell me what the two main worlds are?"

"The Dominant and the Magical. The Spiritual world is special, and cannot be accessed by technological or magical ways, only by death… so far as we know." He stated, relieving Jake of a few words.

"Very good. Now," But before he could finish, the bell rang, and everybody quickly started gathering their papers and backpacks. World Studies was the final class, and everybody was itching to leave before they even began class. However, Jake had asked three students -Kuyah, Samantha, Sven, and Jason- to stay. The four were avid troublemakers, and, not surprisingly, had detention.

A half an hour passed by before a word was spoken, which was by the teacher of the four. "You guys really shouldn't be here. You're better than this." He stated. "Kuyah, you're a dragon. You're supposed to be honorable, respectable, someone people and magical creatures alike can look up to. Yet instead, you rather start fires and explosions for 'fun'." He shook his head. "And you three are the most intelligent people I've ever met. Yet you waste your days pulling pranks and destroying public property. I really don't understand why you throw away your gifts."

Kuyah sighed. Full name: Kuyah Miyamoto. His father had come from Japan 2 years before Kuyah's birth, and died when he was 10. Since then, his life had gone downhill. His attitude changed, his appearance grew darker, and his once bright, hopeful blue eyes, were now faded, lifeless gray ones, so full of sadness. His black hair had red dyes on various locks, and his cheek bore a scar he obtained when he was 11. He wore mainly black clothes, and today was no exception. Black jeans, black T-shirt, black shoes… he just stared lifelessly and bored at everything around him, showing interest in nothing. "So what if I'm a dragon? I could really care less. I'll do what I want, when I want, and you can't stop me, old man." He snarled, his teeth sharpening at Jake.

The 43-year-old shook his head. "Both my grandfather and myself were dragons, and my grandfather was a great man. He saved the world hundreds of times over and was even brought back to life once when all seemed lost. Since him, dragons such as you and I have seemingly gotten free rides. We never had to work to get anything. Perhaps it spoiled some of us." He then sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "I know you can do anything you want. In fact, you can. But it doesn't mean you should. You have a great mind, and your art is amazing, but you'll never get anywhere if you keep acting the way you do! The same goes for all of you! You've been granted such amazing gifts, yet you waste them daily."

Kuyah was silent. He'd heard this lecture a hundred times before, and didn't really care. He knew Jake was right, but he didn't care.

"Well… you guys can go home now…" Jake said in defeat. "Keeping you in detention won't do anything, and I know it. Do what you want." Sven and Samantha quickly left, while Jason and Kuyah stayed behind. Jason was Kuyah's best friend, and dressed like he did. He was immersed deeply in the dark arts, and could be considered an emo and Goth. Despite this, nobody had a heart as loving and large as his. He cared very deeply for his fellow man, though he'd never show it. His hair was pure black, and eyes purple. He usually wore black eyeliner and had painted black nails, and his face was generally emotionless.

"Mr. Long…" Kuyah began. "Why do you teach this class?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I understand, Kuyah."

"Nobody sees a need for this class. Even though the existence of the three worlds is known, they're still distant and left to themselves. What's the point in learning of something you probably don't need to?"

"You, Kuyah. People like you are why I teach this class. In case you haven't noticed, I handpicked all the people in this class. 10-B and 10-C continue to teach the standard curriculum, while about 15 of you are taken here for final period. The reason why is because each of you 15 have a tie to one of the two other worlds one way or another. You guys NEED to know this stuff, and for you, Kuyah, it's more important than anything. You are a dragon. You are one of the most powerful beings in existence, and should the magical world fall into turmoil, you will be called upon. As such, you need to know as much as possible about them. My grandfather taught my father who taught me, and I teach you all."

"What about the spiritual world?" Jason asked, arms folded. "You trying to preach to us or something?"

"No. But our three worlds are closer together than you might think. You need to have knowledge of each one. Now why are you guys still here? I said you could leave. I need to clean up."

"Don't expect any help." Kuyah said, grabbing his backpack. "I'm gone." With that, he left, Jason following closely behind.

ooo

"Mom, I'm home." Kuyah called. Jason had headed home before him, since he'd stopped for quick job.

Life for Kuyah was rough. Since his father died, times were rough. His Mother was bedridden and sick, his house was a dump, and he was only in school because he was a dragon. He had nowhere near enough money to actually pay for his education. He had with him a gallon of milk and a bag of bread, which he quickly put away. He fell back into his trashy couch and sighed.

After a quick nap, he decided to head out, bored out of his mind.

"Kuyah…" His mother began as her son reached for the door. "…Be careful…" He nodded, and left.

ooo

"Can you feel that?"

"He's drawing closer to this world."

"It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?"

"We knew this day was coming…"

"The Order is disbanded. After Melchior's games a few hundred years ago, they had no choice. Now we have no defense against such a threat."

"We can't even ask that bastard Melchior for help… I told you we shouldn't have executed him until he came."

"You wanted to deal with another war?"

"…"

"I didn't think so. We had to kill him. You know that."

"Now what?"

"Wish for a miracle. What else can we do?"

ooo

Kuyah walked the streets of NYC, rain pouring down heavily. Despite vast technological advances, it looked much like they do today, filthy alleyways and all. This didn't mean there weren't differences, however. The ground was now completely for walking and bike riding, since flying cars were the big thing now. Buildings were 100% weather resistant and were taller than ever, and nature surprisingly abounded.

As he walked, he approached the Marx Tower, a rather small building, standing at only 550 feet, but it was the humble abode of the powerful business tycoon, Peter Marx XIII. This Marx was a far cry from the mercenary of decades ago, and had made quite the image for himself.

"Heh." He smirked. He knew he was smarter than Marx, even though Marx was considered one of the smartest men in the world. However, Kuyah knew that, even at such a young age, he could surpass the man. He looked up to the top of the tower, when someone caught his eye…

A red haired man, about Kuyah's age, was falling from the building! However, before Kuyah could react and morph into his dragon form, large crimson wings exploded from the man's back, and he safely glided away before taking flight.

However, there was a split second as the man captured air beneath his wings that their eyes met, and during this split second, Kuyah was knocked out cold. As he fell to the ground, he said one word, and became unconscious immediately after. "Crimson."

**End Chapter**

The end is seldom truly the end, but the beginning of something entirely new.

It has been more than 250 years since the events of last chapter, and this story will revolve around Jake's grandson and Kuyah, as well as Kuyah's allies and friends.

I know it's been 2 years since I pronounced this story Complete, and I intended it to end when I did so. However… I decided "I'll go an extra 13 or so chapters". Inspiration struck for this here "sequel" of sorts, and I decided, "Why not just stick it in End Game rather than make a new story entirely?" So I did :P

Anyway, enjoy, guys. I have quite the epic to begin. But also be warned… it will be my FINAL ADJL epic. But don't worry, I intend to go out with a bang. Using my vastly, VASTLY improved writing skills, I shall give you one last tale to remember! From the horrors of the High Father to the legacy of Jake Long… get ready.


End file.
